Date Blindness
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Harry pensaba que era perfectamente feliz hasta que Hermione le organizó una cita a ciegas. Traducción autorizada por Cheryl Dyson.
1. Capítulo 1

Traducción autorizada por **Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Cheryl Dyson, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Harry pensaba que era perfectamente feliz hasta que Hermione le organizó una cita a ciegas.

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal (para todo el fic)

**Dedicada a: **HeartSun y xonyaa11 por dejar comentarios en cada capítulo que dejo desde que empecé.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—No—dijo Harry—. Absolutamente no.

La cara de Hermione se puso rígida, lo que indicaba que planeaba aferrarse a la idea con la tenacidad de un percebe a los restos del barco.

—Harry—dijo en un tono que reconoció como_ razonable._

—No—repitió, y se esforzó por mantener el pánico en su voz.

—Honestamente—le espetó ella—, no te hará daño reunirte al menos con él. Toma una copa y charla un poco, y si no tienes interés en una nueva cita, te vas. No te vas a enfrentar a un mortífago que te está apuntando con su varita.

—Una _cita_ a ciegas—respondió con la mirada. No se molestó en mencionar que prefería la escena mortífago/varita—. No veo por qué esto es tan importante.

Hermione suspiró y su decidida expresión cedió un poco.

—Yo creo que sí, Harry.

Apartó la mirada y se contuvo de protestar. Él no estaba solo. Al menos, no muy a menudo. Solía estar ocupado con el trabajo, y cuando no lo estaba, tenía a Ron y Hermione, George y Angelina, y Teddy. Realmente, no tenía tiempo para una relación.

—Es sólo una cita—repitió—. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se preguntó por qué se había molestado en protestar. Sin un argumento válido, lógico, no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Hermione.

— ¿Quién es ese dechado de virtudes?

Hermione casi se hincha de la alegría.

—El amigo de un amigo y es guapo. Tiene un excelente trabajo en San Mungo y aparentemente es muy apuesto. Y rico, por lo que no te querrá por tu cuenta de Gringotts.

—No, sólo por la cicatriz—murmuró Harry, pero luego dijo en voz más alta—. ¡De acuerdo! Pero yo elijo el sitio y sólo _una_ copa.

Hermione sonrió radiante.

* * *

Harry se detuvo y miró su reflejo en la ventana. Se aplastó el pelo un poco y reflexivamente tapó su cicatriz con el flequillo, a pesar de que lo había hecho antes de salir de casa.

Respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta del pub. El local estaba en penumbras y se detuvo para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen. Fuera hacía un día brillante y soleado, lo que probablemente reflejaba la falta de clientes en el interior. Sólo dos mesas estaban ocupadas, una por un grupo de cuatro, discutiendo en voz alta acerca de los efectos de sustitución de ciertos ingredientes de pociones en el whisky, y en la otra un hombre solo.

Los cuatro estaban sentados cerca de la ventana de enfrente, cuando alzaban el vaso y la luz del sol pasaba a través se reflejaba el arco iris; el otro estaba sentado en un rincón sombrío, casi completamente fuera del campo de visión debido a las palmeras desaliñadas que bloqueaban la mayor parte. Aun así, había visto a Harry y lo estaba mirando directamente. En la mesa frente a él había una única copa de vino blanco y una bufanda verde yacía casualmente colocada alrededor de su cuello.

Harry se detuvo en la barra para pedir un whisky de fuego y luego se dirigió hacia el hombre, que no se levantó cuando Harry le tendió la mano.

—Hola—dijo Harry—Soy Harvey.

Unos dedos fríos se apoderaron de Harry y apretaron con suficiente fuerza un momento antes de soltar.

—Draven—respondió.

Harry se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa y examinó las facciones del hombre, consciente de que era de la misma altura. Para disgusto de Harry, el hombre era muy guapo, una razón menos para irse de la cita. Su cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, caía sobre su frente para ocultar casi un brillante ojo azul. Su nariz era recta y tenía bonitos pómulos, aunque su barbilla parecía un poco suave y su rostro era más redondo de lo que Harry prefería.

_No seas superficial_, se regañó Harry,_ es lo suficientemente atractivo._

El hombre alzó su copa de vino y estudió a Harry por encima del borde mientras tomaba un trago. Harry se preguntó si había resultado suspenso en el concienzudo examen del hombre. Casi se llevó una mano para tocar el _Galeón Glamour_ que llevaba debajo de su camisa. Pese a la insistencia de Hermione sobre la cita, se negó a ser reconocido por alguien como él. Había mucha posibilidad para las falsas expectativas. Por una vez, Harry quería hablar con un hombre común, y que le hablara como si no fuera alguien especial.

El galeón estaba impregnado de sutil magia, inventado por George Weasley. Se alteraba la percepción del espectador y hacía al usuario ligeramente diferente. Cuando Harry se miró al espejo, su pelo era marrón en lugar de negro, ojos azules en lugar de verdes y no había cicatriz. Era extraño cómo esos pequeños cambios podían hacerle completamente irreconocible.

—Mis amigos parecían muy interesados en que nos reuniéramos—dijo Draven—. ¿Alguna idea de por qué?

Harry sonrió.

—¿Los tuyos también? Creo que la mía ha tenido pareja por tanto tiempo que piensa que cualquier persona sin ataduras debe tener alguna enfermedad mental. Ellos son la esperanza para defender mi locura inminente, emparejándome con —Harry se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir "con cualquiera que respire", pero se dio cuenta de que podría fácilmente ser tomado como un insulto—…con cualquier hombre atractivo que puedan encontrar.

Para su alivio, una sonrisa apareció en la boca del hombre.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que soy atractivo?

Harry sonrió.

—Sí. Definitivamente eres agradable a la vista—sintió un ramalazo de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba _coqueteando._ Podía imaginarse vítores de Hermione cuando exigiese un resumen posterior.

El camarero evitó una réplica cuando Draven tuvo la intención de hacerla, y Harry tomó el vaso en cuanto el hombre se fue. El _escocés_ estaba frío, pero le dejó una sensación agradable de quemazón en el pecho.

—Dime Harvey, ¿dónde trabajas?

Harry dejó el vaso.

—Hum. En el Ministerio.

Draven sonrió. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la copa de vino, acariciando el tallo con apenas movimiento, como si odiase estar quieto, pero no quería que ninguno de sus movimientos fuese obvio.

—La mitad del mundo mágico trabaja en el Ministerio. ¿Te importaría ser más específico?

—En el Departamento de Aurores—admitió Harry.

Una rubia ceja se alzó.

—Y tú, ¿trabajas en San Mungo?—preguntó rápidamente Harry, esperando que Draven pidiese detalles—. ¿Eres medimago?

—En prácticas.

—¿Tu especialidad?

—_Daños causados por hechizos_—lo admitió a regañadientes y Draven tomó un sorbo de vino. La curiosidad de Harry se despertó. Se preguntaba si había alguna razón personal para que Draven hubiese seleccionado ese campo, pero era una pregunta demasiado íntima que hacer después de pocos minutos de conversación—. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de trabajo? —continuó Draven—. Acabo de venir de allí y preferiría hablar de algo que me recuerde las cosas que tengo que hacer mañana.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Sí, por supuesto. Paremos de hablar de trabajo—alzó el vaso con una sensación de ligereza y se sintió aliviado cuando la copa de vino de Draven tintineó contra la suya. Draven echó la cabeza y el cuello hacia atrás cuando tragó. Los ojos de Harry siguieron la línea de su cuello esbelto. Draven llevaba una camisa blanca, con tres botones abiertos en la parte de cuello, dejando al descubierto el hueco por encima de su esternón. Durante un embriagador instante, Harry se preguntó cómo sería apretar la lengua ahí.

Bajó la copa y Harry rápidamente tragó su whisky, apartando su mirada.

—¿De qué vamos a hablar, entonces?—preguntó Draven—. ¿Literatura?

Harry arrugó la nariz.

—¡Cielos, no!

Draven frunció los labios.

—¿No lees?

Harry sintió que podría haber perdido algunos puntos.

—No tengo nada en contra de los libros, pero prefiero utilizar mi tiempo en el exterior.

—Me doy cuenta por los músculos.

Harry se animó; el tino de Draven había sido definitivamente aprobatorio. Los ojos azules se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Harry y él apenas resistió inflarse como un preciado gallo.

—Me gusta volar.

—Entonces, tenemos eso en común.

—¿Quidditch?

—_Halcones de Falmouth._

—_Puddlemere United_— respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Nunca ganarán la Copa.

—Con Fleetwood como buscador, sin duda lo conseguirán.

—No si su portero no puede hacer frente a los Cazadores Halcones. Si meten suficientes quaffles, no importará si Fleetwood atrapa la snitch.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Tate Clark está mejorando. No va a ser una masacre como aquel partido contra los Tornados.

—Los gemelos Ignatius son lentos.

—¡No son lentos!—protestó Harry.

Los labios de Draven se movieron en una lenta sonrisa y alzó su vaso.

—Lentos como las tortugas—dijo, y bebió el último trago de su vino.

Algo en el gesto envió calor directamente a la ingle de Harry. _Un trago_, le había dicho, y esperaba con pánico que Hermione no le hubiese dado esa información, de lo contrario Draven se pondría de pie y saldría fuera de su vida, y de repente Harry no quería que eso pasase.

Para su alivio, Draven alzó un dedo hacia el camarero, indicándole su deseo de una dosis adicional. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Las tortugas no vuelan—dijo estúpidamente.

Eso le valió otra sonrisa.

—Entonces, pájaros increíblemente lentos.

Harry resopló y dio otro trago.

—Hicieron un buen partido contra las _Avispas de Wimbourne_ la semana pasada.

Draven estuvo de acuerdo y la conversación continuó a través de los méritos de los distintos equipos y las deficiencias de algunos jugadores variados. Harry pidió una segunda copa y se relajó, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se sentía en mucho tiempo. Draven tenía ideas inteligentes y muchas veces irónicas e ingeniosas.

—Claro está, que Jamison tiene el mejor culo de toda la Liga—añadió Draven después de un desacuerdo cordial sobre los méritos del golpeador.

Harry casi se ahoga con su whisky y dejó el vaso, ciertamente Draven tenía que haber esperado a que tragase para hacer esa declaración.

—Discutible. Tengo debilidad por Kenneth Williams.

—El suyo no está mal. ¿Estás seguro que sólo es su culo, o estás hablando de todo el paquete?

—No he visto su _paquete_—respondió Harry y soltó una risita, ganándose un bufido de Draven—, pero quizá tenga debilidad por los rubios —miró intencionadamente por encima de la mesa esperando que la impresión fuese coqueta y no espeluznante.

Draven sonrió.

—Debo decir que esto ha sido más agradable de lo esperado—a pesar de sus palabras, Draven metió la mano en su túnica y sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Sacó varias monedas y las puso sobre la mesa.

Decepcionado de que su tiempo llegase a su fin, Harry cogió algunas de sus monedas y las tiró al azar sobre la mesa mientras intentaba decir algo, con la esperanza de concertar otra cita. Una de las monedas cayó sobre el borde y salió fuera de la mesa.

Draven se inclinó para recuperar la moneda al mismo tiempo que Harry. Los dedos largos y delgados atraparon el metal cilíndrico, pero la atención de Harry fue sorprendida por un metal diferente, apenas visible en el cuello de la camisa de Draven.

Harry se enderezó con una brusca inhalación. Draven puso la moneda sobre la mesa y levantó una ceja hacia Harry, quien hizo un gesto vago hacia el pecho de Draven con una punzada de decepción.

—Llevas un _Galeón Glamour_—dijo Harry. Tenía la esperanza de que Draven fuese un hombre genuino. ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Un reportero? Harry sintió que el respirar se le dificultaba por un momento, su pesar lo sorprendió con intensidad. ¿De verdad se había esperanzado después de esa conversación? ¿Qué tan patético y desolado era?

La mano de Draven se fue a su pecho y luego la quitó.

—Yo… yo no quería conocerte con mi verdadera identidad —dijo—. Yo soy… conocido.

La declaración no era lo que Harry había esperado.

—¿Conocido? ¿Eres famoso?—su mente divagaba sobre cualquier tipo de celebridad, desde jugadores de quidditch a funcionarios del Ministerio. Palideció ante la idea de que Draven fuese Kenneth Williams, después de la charla sobre su admirable culo.

—Posiblemente, el malo de la historia—los dedos de Draven fueron al tallo de la copa de vino y dio golpecitos tan suaves, que el vidrio no se movió de la mesa.

Harry parpadeó. ¿_Mala fama?_

—Maldita sea—Harry dijo en voz baja—. Supongo que debo confesar antes de comportarme como un arrogante—metió la mano en el cuello de su camisa y sacó su propia moneda.

Los ojos de Draven se abrieron como platos y luego se rió en voz baja.

—¿No serás famoso también?

—No exactamente—dijo Harry—. ¿Nos los quitamos a la de tres?

Draven suspiró y asintió.

—Por si sirve de algo, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, mientras ha durado.

—Sí. Lo ha sido. Uno. Dos. Tres.

A la de tres, Harry se quitó la cadena por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer sobre la mesa. Draven hizo lo mismo y el corazón de Harry cayó como una piedra en algún lugar de su abdomen.

—Draco Malfoy—dijo rotundamente.

—Potter. Maldición.

Malfoy se deslizó hasta el borde del reservado y se incorporó a medias, obviamente con la intención de escapar sin más discusión. Harry se acercó y puso una mano sobre su muñeca. Los ojos grises-azulados se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡Espera!

Malfoy frunció el ceño, pero él se acomodó en el asiento, la impaciencia reflejada claramente en su rostro. A su pesar, Harry encontró cambios en la apariencia de Malfoy. De hecho, las características naturales de Malfoy eran más atractivas para él que el espejismo que había sido Draven.

—Nuestros amigos, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? ¿Qué creen que _nos_ pasa?

—Mi querida Pansy probablemente pensó que sería una broma divertida. Debo de haberle hecho algo para molestarla un poco, aunque no puedo imaginar qué podría ser para llegar a este nivel de ridiculez.

Harry se dio cuenta de que sus dedos seguían tocando la muñeca de Malfoy, pero no lo soltó.

—Tiene sentido de tu parte, pero de la mía no. Mis amigos y yo, realmente no gastamos bromas. ¿George?, de acuerdo, pero Hermione, nunca.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala, pero sólo dos personas habían entrado; una pareja de mediana edad que había tomado asiento en el bar y bebían varios vasos de cerveza. Ellos estaban metidos en una discusión y no prestaban atención a Harry ni a su agitado compañero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez Hermione no sabía que eras tú. Ella sólo dijo que eras atractivo y que trabajabas en San Mungo—con un sobresalto, Harry se dio cuenta de que ambas cosas eran ciertas. Malfoy había mentido acerca de ser un medimago en prácticas. Harry sabía que había ascendido rápido en la plantilla de medimagos de San Mungo. _Medimago para los sangre puras_, lo denominaban. Así le llamaban generalmente con sorna, pero Harry supuso que los envejecidos sangre pura se sentían más cómodos con Malfoy que con un hijo de muggles. A pesar de que la guerra había finalizado, las diferencias de clase no habían cambiado mucho.

—Y Pansy me dijo que eras un funcionario del Ministerio devastadoramente guapo.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron.

—Bueno, ella sólo ha mentido parcialmente, entonces.

—¿Ya no eres funcionario del Ministerio?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Malfoy insinuaba que él era devastadoramente guapo?

Malfoy sonrió.

—De acuerdo, parece ser que sólo nos dijeron lo suficiente como para crear intriga. ¿Cómo es posible si ni siquiera hablan entre ellas?

Harry trató de liberarse de su asombro, consciente de que sus dedos seguían tocando la muñeca de Malfoy. El calor que traspasaba la tela y separaba las dos pieles, parecía arder.

— Hermione trabaja para el _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

—Por supuesto que sí. Pansy es una fisgona. Maldita sea, seguro que trabaja para Granger.

—¿Pansy es qué?

—Una fisgona. Ella investiga cosas, en su mayoría pequeños secretos sucios. Chismes, castas de amor, encuentros clandestinos con personas casadas. Una cotilla.

—Oh. Como un detective privado, entonces.

—¿Un qué privado?

—Es una cosa muggle. Así que es muy probable que trabajen juntas de vez en cuando. Es… una conclusión inquietante. ¿Cómo crees que esperaran el resultado de esta reunión?

—Pansy probablemente esperará que nosotros nos hayamos hechizado el uno al otro y acabemos en _El Profeta_—Malfoy miró alrededor de la estancia—. Alguien de aquí, probablemente, tomará fotos para ella.

Los dedos de Harry se contrajeron reflexivamente, pero no quitó la mano.

—Si Hermione ha hecho las paces con Pansy Parkinson, entonces es probable que esté esperando que haga lo mismo contigo.

—O tal vez sólo quiere que eches un polvo—sugirió Malfoy.

Harry se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, sabiendo que Malfoy podría estar en lo cierto.

—No hay muchas opciones de que eso ocurra—murmuró.

Malfoy tiró de su brazo, dejando los dedos de Harry sobre la vacía y fría mesa.

—No, supongo que no—dijo en un tono frío que no había estado presente antes—. Ha sido una reunión interesante, Potter. Saluda de mi parte a Granger.

—¡Espera!—Harry volvió a decir, aunque su mano sólo cogió el borde de la camisa de Malfoy esta vez.

Una mirada molesta cruzó las facciones de Malfoy.

—¿Qué, Potter?

—Esto no puede…¿Quieres decir que esto es todo?

—Lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido. ¿Seguro que quieres prolongar este tormento? No hay ninguna posibilidad de que ocurra algo entre nosotros, así que creo que es mucho mejor si ponemos fin a nuestra relación ahora, antes de que llegue a las manos o hechizos.

—No, espera. Escúchame. Creo que me he dado cuenta del punto de vista de Hermione. Tú has escuchado rumores sobre mí, ¿cierto?—Harry trató de mantener su desesperación, coloreando sus palabras, pero él no quería que Malfoy saliese de su vida, no cuando un mundo de posibilidades se había abierto de repente.

—Siempre hay rumores sobre ti, Potter. Sigues siendo el tema de elección entre los pseudoperiodistas empleados por los andrajos que pasan por las diversas publicaciones de noticias.

—Ya sabes los rumores a los que me refiero—dijo firmemente.

—Ah. ¿Los que indican que eres un chupapollas? ¿Qué la comadrejilla te dejó porque te pilló besando a uno de su hermanos? ¿Qué tu sesión de fotos con _Kenmare Kestrels_ se convirtió en una orgía fuera de horario? ¿Esos rumores?

—Sí—Harry lo miró—. Y para que conste, nunca he besuqueado a ningún hombre Weasley, ni he tenido una maldita orgia con los Kestrels—Ginny le había pillado besando a Dean Thomas y la orgía no había sido nada más que una fiesta de borrachos, y posiblemente algunos tanteos esclarecedores con Oliver Wood y su novio Chase. Harry se marchó antes de que las cosas se pusiesen serias, pero no antes de que alguien tomase suficiente información para ir a la prensa con una historia salaz.

—De acuerdo. El hecho que estés aquí, sin embargo, da validez a algunos de los rumores.

—Sí, prefiero los tíos.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Está bien—esperó con una pálida ceja levantada.

—La prensa tampoco te trata a ti demasiado bien.

—Obviamente—dijo Malfoy y se acomodó en su asiento. Con un tirón, recuperó su manga de la mano de Harry y señaló su copa de vino vacía—. Págame otra si vas a tener la intención de tenerme aquí toda la noche.

Harry dudó por un momento, casi seguro de que Malfoy tenía la intención de escaparse en el momento en el que Harry bajase la guardia, pero de todos modos se levantó y fue a la barra a por un vaso del caro vino blanco que Malfoy había estado bebiendo.

Cuando volvió, Malfoy estaba sentado, inmóvil. Aceptó el vaso y bebió otro trago mientras Harry se sentó.

—¿Esta ridícula charla va a ir a algún sitio?—preguntó Malfoy poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Tengo una idea—dijo Harry.

—Asombroso. ¿Deberíamos alertar a los medios de comunicación y hacerles saber acerca de este fenómeno anormal?

Harry le dio una patada bajo la mesa. Malfoy hizo una mueca.

—Ahora, escucha. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a renunciar a esto como las chicas esperan – ellas lo esperan – pero no quiere decir que sea una mala idea.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es hora de salir del armario, oficialmente, quiero decir, y acabar con esto de una vez. Estoy cansado de esconderme de lo que soy. ¿Sabes qué revuelo de mierda se va a generar? Y creo poder manejarlo. Si tuviera que exponer a una persona normal a este tipo de escrutinio… Bueno, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—No me gusta admitir que estoy empezando a entender tu idioma.

Harry lo miró y esperó. Malfoy se sacudió con un golpe rápido de los dedos el pelo de su frente, que cayó de nuevo sobre ella de una manera que hizo a Harry querer acercarse y tocarlo. Él silencio ese pensamiento.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que nos hagamos pasar por _pareja_ para que tenga que lidiar con el odio, howlers y la virulencia de tus decepcionados fans?

—Eso no es exactamente como lo diría…—comenzó Harry.

—¿Qué hay de mí?—preguntó Malfoy—. ¿Además del hecho que salir con el poderoso Salvador mejorará potencialmente mi imagen vilipendiada? Salvo la parte en la que la gente asumirá que te tengo bajo la _Imperius_, o te he drogado, o que me inventado cualquier hechizo oscuro con el que cautivarte.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Harry, sabiendo que Malfoy tenía razón. Una espiral de dudas revolvió su momentánea esperanza.

Malfoy parecía considerarlo, y dio un largo trago al vino mientras Harry esperaba. Resistió la tentación de tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, y en su lugar arrancó las costuras del pantalón, donde estaban agrupadas alrededor de la rótula.

—Dejaremos que lo sepan—dijo Malfoy finalmente—. Pretenderemos que salimos, que somos una feliz, aunque desquiciada, pareja, saldrán nuestras fotos en los periódicos, trataremos con el odioso correo, y después organizaremos una ruptura apoteósica. ¿Eso es lo que tenías en mente?

—Eh… básicamente, sí—dijo Harry.

—Muy bien. Estoy dentro. Discutiremos mi precio después.

—¿Seré capaz de pagar ese precio?—preguntó Harry, con un poco de pánico.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Ya veremos, ¿no?—levantó su copa—. Por nuestra nueva asociación.

Harry levantó su vaso de hielo derretido con residuos de alcohol. Él y Malfoy brindaron juntos.

—Por nuestra asociación—dijo Harry y bebió, sintiendo como si acabara de hacer un trato con algún terrible dios del inframundo.

—Te enviaré una lechuza—dijo y se puso de pie. Esta vez, Harry lo dejó salir.

* * *

Harry salió de la red flu directo al salón de Ron y Hermione. Hermione levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y Ron dejó el pergamino para enrollarlo rápidamente.

—Hey, Harry—dijo Ron.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia Ron mientras se quitaba de la manga el polvo flu. Fijó su mirada en Hermione.

—¿Te importaría decirme en qué estabas pensando?

Ella se sonrojó mientras colocaba un punto de libro de seda y lo dejaba a un lado.

—Oh cielo. ¿Ha salido mal, entonces?

—¿Exactamente, cómo esperabas que fuera? _¿Draco Malfoy?_ Entre todas las personas, no puedo creer que hayas conspirado con Pansy Parkinson.

—Lo siento, Harry, sólo parecía una idea sensata. No al principio, claro está. Pansy lo sugirió a modo de broma. Pero cuando más hablamos de ello…

Ron interrumpió.

—¿Malfoy? Espera, ¿has estado hablando con Pansy Parkinson?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sí, Ron, sólo te he hablado de ella como seis docenas de veces.

—¡No sabía que mencionabas a esa _Parkinson_! Pensaba que era una Pansy diferente. Pansy Johnson o Pansy Rodríguez o algo así, no esa malvada perteneciente a Slytherin.

—Entonces—dijo Harry, tratando de eludir tangentemente a Ron—, pensaste que sería una buena idea. Debido a la publicidad, ¿no?

—Somos adultos, Ron. Nosotros no discutimos sobre el pasado para concentrarnos en el futuro. ¿Qué entiendes por publicidad?

Ron bufó.

—Sí, probablemente no es una buena idea sacar el tema de cómo ella trató de vender a Harry a Tú-sabes-quién.

—Pansy es leal a sus amigos, y puedo respetar eso. También es completamente despiadada y encontró una evidencia y ha llegado…

—_De todos modos—_dijo Harry en voz alta—, parece que Malfoy yo estamos saliendo.

Dos pares de ojos se centraron en él, Hermione se sorprendió y Ron se horrorizó. Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras Ron resopló. Ella gritó.

—¡Oh, Harry, eso es maravilloso! Creía que habías dicho que había ido mal. ¿Cómo te…

—¿S_aliendo_?—gritó Ron.

—Cálmate, Ron.

—Cálmate—dijo ella—. ¿Habéis perdido la cabeza por completo? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Malfoy y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo mutuo. Es más bien comercial, si lo deseas.

Ron se tapó con los cojines, intentado apaciguar las palabras de Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Un acuerdo comercial?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Una lechuza, desconocida e impresionante, dio un golpecito en la ventana. Hermione abrió el picaporte y dejó que pasara.

—Es para ti, Harry—dijo ella, y le entregó el mensaje.

La nota era sencilla, escrita con una caligrafía elegante y tinta plateada. Harry se giró para que le diera más luz.

_Nos vemos a las 8 p.m. en La Zanjadora Saludable. No te vistas como un refugiado._

_D_

—Tengo una cita con Malfoy. Esta noche. Oh, dios, ¿qué me pongo?

Ron se puso un cojín sobre la cara para amortiguar los sonidos de asfixia.

* * *

Harry se levantó con torpeza sobre los adoquines en el exterior de _La Zanjadora Saludable._ Su _Tempus_ —el sexto en una hora—, le indicó que habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada. La ansiedad le retorcía las entrañas, que se rebelaba en creciente enfado. Malfoy le había citado, después de todo. Probablemente estaba en su casa, riéndose entre dientes al pensar en Harry esperándole fuera del restaurante, bien vestido y…

Un crujido de Aparición sonó, y Harry se quedó sin aliento al ver a Malfoy, no sólo por no haberlo dejado plantado, sino también porque el hombre estaba malditamente increíble.

Los ojos grises repasaron a Harry críticamente. Harry se abstuvo, apenas, de echarle un vistazo. Pensaba que se veía bien, Hermione le había ayudado a elegir un nuevo conjunto de túnica azul medianoche en Madame Malkin.

Para su sorpresa, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Malfoy.

—Muy bien, Potter.

El simple cumplido llevó un calor agradable al rostro de Harry.

—Te ves… bien—admitió. No mentía. Miraba a Malfoy de forma comestible con esa túnica hasta las rodillas de un azul tan pálido que parecía plata. Sus pantalones eran del mismo tono. Los colores que habían elegido eran extrañamente complementarios.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se mantuvo en su lugar y su mirada se suavizó en algo que llevó un hormigueo al pecho de Harry. _Acuerdo comercial_, se recordó._ No debes olvidarlo._

—¿Entramos?—preguntó Malfoy.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Malfoy entrase primero. Se detuvo en el umbral mientras Malfoy hablaba con el camarero, que inmediatamente cogió dos menús y les hizo señas para que lo siguiesen. A pesar del nombre rústico del lugar, era muy elegante, adornado con nítidos manteles blancos, cristalería reluciente, y cubiertos de plata.

—La mesa que solicitó, señor Malfoy —dijo el hombre, deteniéndose delante de una mesa de un pequeño reservado. Altos muros de caoba ocultaban el espacio en tres de sus lados, pero aún serían claramente visibles en la mayoría de la zona del comedor.

Harry tragó mientras Malfoy arqueó una ceja. Ya era hora de protestar o callarse. Harry se sentó. El asiento, cubierto de una suave tela, estaba caliente. Un camarero apareció inmediatamente y llenó dos vasos de agua con un movimiento de varita.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle un cóctel a los señores?

Harry casi pidió un whisky de fuego, pero Malfoy pidió suavemente una botella de un vino francés incomprensible y luego preguntó.

—Bebes vino, ¿no, Harry?

Casi asombrado por la manera informal que había salido su nombre de pila de la boca de Malfoy, Harry sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, a pesar de que no era un fan del vino. Parecía amargo y, francamente, pretencioso. Algo así como muy Malfoy.

—De acuerdo, señores. Regresaré en un momento.

El camarero se marchó y Malfoy sonrió a Harry.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará _El Profeta_ en mandar un fotógrafo?—murmuró.

—Probablemente afuera hay uno esperándonos este momento—respondió Harry y bebió su agua. Estaba tibia.

—¿Estás seguro de poder hacerlo?—preguntó Malfoy. ¿Había desafío en su voz?

Harry alzó su barbilla.

—Yo puedo, si tú puedes—dijo.

Malfoy sonrió. El sumiller apareció y descorchó la botella con lo que Harry determinó como un exceso de ceremonia. Miró con diversión mientras Malfoy movía su copa de vino y le daba un trago experimental.

Para alivio de Harry, y probablemente para el sumiller, Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y la copa de Harry fue llenada. Harry le dio un sorbo y lo encontró amargo, como esperaba, pero era más aceptable que el agua. Dejó la copa a un lado y se puso a mirar el menú.

Todo estaba escrito en francés, pero por suerte con traducciones en inglés debajo. Harry arrugó la nariz ante la idea de comer caracoles, pero los espárragos con salsa holandesa sonaban bastante bien.

—Para empezar, creo que deberíamos escoger el _Boudin Noir at Oeuf Poche' Bordelaise—_dijo Malfoy—. Y el gazpacho. ¿Supongo que no vas a comer _Escargots a' la Bouguignonne_?

Harry lo miró fijamente durante un momento, el corazón le latía con fuerza ante el sonido melifluo que fluía tan fácilmente a través de la lengua de Malfoy.

—¿Hablas francés?—preguntó Harry.

—Fluido—contestó Malfoy—. Y otros varios idiomas inútiles, como danés y estonio. Madre insistió.

—Wow. Eso es… impresionante. Eh…¿cómo se dice esto? Y caracoles no, por favor—Harry giró el menú y golpeó en una parte del menú.

—_Medaillons de Sanglier au Poivre Vert_—dijo Malfoy.

—¿Y esta cosa de abajo? ¿Y este trozo en inglés?—Harry trató de sonar causal, como si escuchar a Malfoy hablar en inglés no fuese inesperadamente excitante. ¿Cómo podía haber previsto esto?

—_Gratin Dauphinoise_ —contestó Malfoy—. Eso es un plato de patatas. Te va a encantar.

—¿Por qué no pueden poner simplemente patatas?—murmuró Harry y cogió de nuevo el menú. El jabalí parecía sabroso, especialmente si estaba acompañado de patatas—. ¿Qué lleva?

Malfoy recitó otra frase que sonaba agradable y Harry sonrió soñador mientras miraba las incomprensibles palabras del menú. Se entretuvo fantaseando al escuchar a Malfoy murmurar frases en francés en la cama, pero el torrente resultante de sangre en su ingle lo sacó de ese pasatiempo con una sacudida. Bebió vino en un intento de ocultar su repentino rubor.

— El _Pauillac Burdeos_ no se traga, Harry. ¿Prefieres cerveza?

Harry tosió los residuos de alcohol, que parecía haberlo dejado sin oxígeno. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien. Lo siento—saludó alegremente—. ¿Te importaría pedir por mí?

Malfoy frunció el ceño, pero el camarero apareció con una expresión expectante. Harry escuchó alegremente mientras Malfoy recitaba la comanda e hizo algunas preguntas al camarero, que respondió en un francés que no sonaba tan agradable como el de Malfoy.

Cuando el camarero se marchó, Malfoy dio un sobó de vino y luego dijo:

—Bueno, cuéntame acerca de los _Kenmare Kestrels._

Harry lo miró.

—Oliver Wood es empalagoso cuando está borracho. Fin de la historia.

—Dudo mucho que sea el final de la historia, pero tengo curiosidad por el principio.

Harry rozó el borde de su cuchillo de plata con el pulgar, sin mirar a Malfoy.

—Fue una sesión de fotos. Para la caridad.

—Las vi.

Algo en el tono de Malfoy hizo que Harry lo mirara fijamente. Los ojos de Malfoy parecían estanques oscuros a la luz tenue, pero una había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Admitió que sus recuerdos del incidente le provocaron una reacción instintiva de defensa incapaz de controlar. A pesar de tratar de ignorar todo lo que la prensa escribía sobre él, todavía le afectaba.

—¿Las viste?—repitió.

Malfoy asintió.

—Esa publicación de _Quidditch trimestral _se agotó el primer día, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—Compré tres ejemplares.

—¿Qué?

Malfoy parecía fascinado con su copa de vino. Su dedo índice rozaba la base, como si fuese una imperfección imaginaria.

—Uno para mí, otro para Pansy, y uno para algún pobre hombre de alma hambrienta que no podría contemplar con necesidad al legendario Harry Potter.

Los labios de Harry se contrajeron.

—Eso no ha sido muy agradable.

—No soy un buen hombre.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y la afirmación envió otro mensaje de deseo hacia las partes inferiores del moreno. Casi cogió su vino de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Si seguía bebiendo cada vez que Malfoy le desconcertaba, estaría sobre sus labios antes de la cena. En cambio, dijo:

—Eso está por verse.

Malfoy se rió entre dientes.

—Me sorprendes, Potter. Esperaba que me pintases con un color oscuro sin molestarte en comprobar mis verdaderas intenciones.

—_Harry—_corrigió él y sintió una oleada en su pecho al darse cuenta de que estaba _coqueteando_, y sabiendo que tenía que pasar un buen rato con el maldito.

—Harry—coincidió Malfoy justo cuando el camarero apareció con sus platos.

La conversación se redujo a medida que empezaron a comer. Harry comía felizmente sus espárragos. La salsa era sabrosa y el limón era un regalo definitivo para su paladar. Él normalmente podría sobrevivir con pescado y patatas fritas y sándwiches para llevar.

—¿Qué lleva?—preguntó Harry después de tragar un bocado.

—Vieiras. ¿Te gustaría probar una?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque no podía recordar haber degustado las vieiras. Malfoy cortó un trozó y lo pinchó con el tenedor antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y ofrecérselo. Harry había esperado que lo dejase en su plato. Aunque sorprendido, se inclinó hacia delante y abrió la boca.

Las púas metálicas se deslizaron y dejó el marisco atrás. Harry cerró los ojos y masticó. Inmediatamente decidió que las vieiras era una de sus comidas favoritas. Abrió los ojos y vio que Malfoy lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Malfoy murmuró algo y Harry pensó que sonaba como "recuérdame que no vuelva a hacer eso" pero decidió no pedir una explicación. Se contentó con sus verduras hasta que llegó el segundo plato.

El jabalí era suculento y las patatas estaban increíbles. Harry trató de no mirar a Malfoy comer, porque era casi tan atractivo como escucharlo hablar francés. Sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes, y utilizaba los cubiertos con habilidad obviamente práctica.

—¿Cómo, exactamente, empezaron los rumores?—preguntó Malfoy, después de cenar en silencio durante algún tiempo.

Harry tragó un bocado de patata y luego tomó un sorbo de agua antes de responder.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Los rumores sobre la orgía con los Kestrel, por supuesto.

—¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso?

—Es simple curiosidad.

—Vale—dijo Harry—. Cómo sea. Bien. Como ya te he dicho, Oliver es empalagoso. Estuvo detrás de mí durante la fiesta, para diversión de su extraño novio, quien estuvo incitándole. Creo que esperaba un trío.

El tenedor de Malfoy se detuvo a medio camino de su boca y luego lo bajó a su plato.

—¿Un trío con Oliver Wood y su novio Chaser Kestrel? ¿Cómo resistirse?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que debería haber…

—Potter, ¡la vida es corta! ¿Con que frecuencia se presenta una oportunidad como esa?—Malfoy chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza—. Honestamente, nunca entenderé la mentalidad Gryffindor.

Por un momento, la amable imaginación de Harry le proporcionó una imagen de Malfoy retorciéndose en una cama grande con Oliver Wood y el guapo de Chaser. La tensión resultante en sus pantalones lo dejó un poco mareado.

—¿Estás diciendo que tendría que…

—Más rápido de lo que puedes decir _Nox_—dijo Malfoy y luego se rió—. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Harry, con sus ojos desorbitados, trató de ignorar el destello de envidia que Oliver recibiría con entusiasmo ante la posibilidad de acostarse con Draco Malfoy, si él supiera que lo deseaba. Consideró la cuestión, en su lugar. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

—Bueno, por la prensa, para empezar—respondió finalmente.

Malfoy se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, a Harry le recordó al profesor Flitwick cuando había dado una respuesta incorrecta en sus días de Hogwarts.

—¿La prensa? Te preocupas mucho sobre lo que la prensa dice, ¿verdad?

Harry resopló. ¡No lo hacía! Estaba a punto de negar cuando se dio cuenta de que lo haría pasar por un mentiroso. En verdad, no había pensado mucho en la prensa en realidad estando con Oliver Wood. Oliver era bastante atractivo, pero tenía una relación. Independientemente de si su pareja estaba encantada con la idea, Harry sabía que iba a ser una sola vez.

—Yo no soy de ese tipo—admitió—Yo no quiero —él hizo un gesto con la mano—...ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Sexo?—preguntó Malfoy.

La cara de Harry estaba roja y echó un vistazo a la habitación para ver si alguien había escuchado la conversación.

—Por supuesto que quiero sexo—dijo entre dientes—. Eso sí, no sin sentido, casual, borracho, ni sexo en grupo, ¿vale?

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y apartó una judía verde de su plato, deslizándola por el borde. A Harry le pareció que no le gustaba.

—Tú quieres una _relación_.

—¿Hay algo de malo en eso?—preguntó Harry, a la defensiva.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy lo miró a los ojos con ecuanimidad y sacudió la cabeza con una suave sonrisa.

—No, Harry. No hay nada de malo en eso.

Malfoy se llevó otro trozo de cordero a la boca y Harry, desconcertado, volvió a su propia comida, aunque apenas había probado el resto de ella. La cita estaba siendo extrañamente más complicada de lo que había esperado.

Y Malfoy estaba resultando ser más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

El camarero les recitaba la carta de postres cuando Malfoy se puso rígido y se tocó el brazo derecho. Harry pasó un mal momento al pensar en la Marca Tenebrosa de Malfoy, pero luego se dio cuenta de un pálido resplandor azul que emanaba la manga de Malfoy. Malfoy tiró de la tela para dejar al descubierto una pulsera de plata llana brillando con un resplandor azul.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz.

—Emergencia en el hospital. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Una emergencia?

—Una emergencia menor, pero sí. Lamento tener que irme. Si quieres quedarte para el postre, yo me haré cargo de la cuenta.

—¡No!—Harry se apresuró a decir—. He acabado y ya pago yo. Está bien. Márchate.

—De acuerdo—Malfoy se puso de pie y el camarero se hizo a un lado, obviamente confundido por el giro de los acontecimientos y, probablemente preguntándose si debía continuar con su perorata—. Esta noche no hay postre, Carlos, muchas gracias. Saluda de mi parte al cocinero.

Carlos hizo una reverencia y se marchó lejos, mirándolos como si prefiriese quedarse y escuchar la conversación. Harry se levantó y le sonrió a Malfoy.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Yo también—dijo Malfoy—. ¿Puedo…?

—Te mandaré una lechuza mañana—dijo Harry con decisión.

Malfoy asintió y se giró para irse, pero Harry lo atrapó impulsivamente por la manga. Malfoy levantó una ceja y se detuvo. Antes de que pudiera irse, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Malfoy. No estaba seguro de si imaginaba el fin de la conversación en el resto de la sala, ya que su corazón latía demasiado fuerte como para estar seguro.

—Un buen espectáculo, Potter—murmuró Malfoy, y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Harry se fue directamente a su habitación y se desabrochó la familiar túnica. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía una sonrisa algo tonta en la cara y trató de limpiarla, pero no podía dejar de sentirse perplejo. Malfoy, sorprendentemente, había sido buena compañía.

Se quitó la túnica y la colgó antes de irse a la ducha. A medida que vertía jabón por su pecho, la espuma caliente bajaba hasta su ingle, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los largos dedos de Malfoy. La forma en cómo había acariciado el tallo de su copa de vino incentivó a Harry a imaginarlos envueltos alrededor de su pene.

Harry gimió cuando cedió a la fantasía, utilizando sus propios dedos en lugar de los de Malfoy.

—Esto es una mala idea—jadeó**.** Su mano se movía rítmicamente—. Es sólo —se quedó sin aliento—... un acuerdo comercial.

_¿Sexo?_ _Había preguntado Malfoy._ Sacado de contexto, parecía una petición. El recuerdo envió a Harry al límite, mandándole una oleada de placer que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo. Una mano se extendió contra las frías baldosas mientras se dejaba llevar por el estremecimiento y reflejaba con ironía el que no hubiese acabado tan rápido desde que se masturbaba clandestinamente en Hogwarts, rezando a Merlín para que ninguno de sus compañeros de dormitorio lo escuchase a través de los hechizos de silencio.

—Un acuerdo comercial—dijo Harry y se incorporó con decisión. Se limpió los restos de su actividad, y al acabar la ducha se secó y fue a acostarse. Era temprano, pero para Harry había sido un largo día.

* * *

Ron miró el caldero y con su varita tocó en el borde. _Tamborileo. Tamborileo. Tamborileo._ Harry frunció el ceño.

—Esto no sirve de nada. ¿No vas a removerlo? ¿O añadir los trozos picados de Nargle?

_Golpes, golpes, golpes._

—Los Nargles no son reales—comentó Hermione. Estaba cepillándose el pelo en lugar de trabajar en alguna poción o leer un libro. Era extraño, porque estaban en el aula de pociones. Miraba el incesante caldero de Ron que estaba poniendo de los nervios a Harry. _Golpes, golpes, golpes._

—Maldita sea, Ron—comenzó Harry, pero su brazo pasó alrededor de la cintura de Harry y sintió unos suaves labios apretados contra su cuello. Harry se recostó en el arduo calor con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Quieres que te muestre lo que Oliver Wood se ha perdido, Harry?—preguntó Malfoy en voz ronronearte. Su voz vibraba contra la garganta de Harry y viajó directamente hacia su polla. Un momento después, la mano de Malfoy agarró eso.

_¡Hermione está mirando!_ Harry pensó con pánico, pero ella simplemente continuó cepillándose el pelo, Ron continuaba golpeando el caldero sin pausa. _¡Golpes, golpes, golpes, golpes! ¡Golpes, golpes!_

Harry se despertó sacudido, el corazón le latía fuertemente en su pecho. Luchó por liberarse de sus restrictivas mantas, respirando pesadamente. Maldita sea, ¡había sido un sueño! Apretó la palma de su mano contra su semi endurecida polla, aferrándose al recuerdo de la mano de Malfoy allí. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry por aferrarse a él, la imagen se disipó y se alejó de su memoria.

Los golpes, sin embargo, no remitían.

La cabeza de Harry se volvió hacia la ventana y su mandíbula se abrió. Un grupo de lechuzas sentadas en el alféizar. Uno de ellos instintivamente picoteó el cristal. _Golpes, golpes, golpes, golpes._

Harry apartó el resto de las mantas y se puso de pie. Tenía miedo de dejarlas entrar; había más lechuzas lejos de su alféizar: algunas revoloteaban en el cielo y otras estaban posadas en los tejados cercanos.

_Golpes, golpes, golpes._ Su atención regreso a las lechuzas y sintió una sacudida cuando reconoció la de Malfoy. Harry abrió el pestillo y abrió la ventana de par en par, saltando hacia atrás cuando las lechuzas fueron hacia él. En un momento, todas estaban en la habitación de Harry, las garras clavándose en todas las superficies disponibles.

Suspiró y se puso a eliminar los mensajes. Varias de las cartas eran de color rojo brillante y Harry dejó esas. Una vez que las tocase con la mano, se abrirían en cuestión de minutos.

—No hay respuesta—le dijo a una lechuza, cuando recogió las cartas. La mayoría saltaron y se alzaron al vuelo, saliendo por la ventana, ahora abierta. Algunas le picaron, otra le mordisqueó la mano con saña y otra se posó sobre su tocador negándose a salir, mirándole torvamente cuando intentó espantarla.

La lechuza de Malfoy estaba en la cabecera de Harry, justo sobre donde la cabeza de Harry había estado apoyada unos minutos antes. Harry guardó el mensaje para el final. Recogió los otros y los apiló en el escritorio. Un rápido vistazo a algunos le había indicado que contenían el mismo tema.

"…_No podía creerlo cuando me he despertado esta mañana y lo he visto…"_

"_...He leído en El Profeta que eres gay…"_

"…_Tiene que ser una asquerosa mentira, no puede ser que seas un chupa…"_

"…_Muy contento de que tú, Harry Potter, seas como yo…"_

"…_Junto a Draco Malfoy, ese engendro de familia vil…"_

"…_Conocido mortífago, no apto ni para lamer botas y…"_

"…_Por favor, dime que no es verdad y que nunca…"_

"…_Por favor dime que es verdad, y puede que un día sea también lo suficientemente valiente…"_

"_Espero que ardas en el Fuego Demoníaco"_

"…_Te deseo toda la felicidad…"_

Harry arrojó los howlers a una caja de acero reforzada muggle que había comprado para ese fin. Estaba acostumbrado a ellos, de esa manera no tenía que escucharlos. Una vez al mes quitaba las cenizas.

Una vez hecho esto, se acercó a la lechuza de Malfoy, grande y majestuosa; parecía bastante molesta con Harry, ya que la había hecho esperar. Para enmendar su error, Harry fue a la chimenea y cogió un par de chuches para lechuzas del jarrón en forma de búho que Ginny le había comprado antes de irse a Rumanía a trabajar con Charlie

La lechuza lo miró durante el tiempo suficiente para que Harry empezase a temer por sus dedos, pero luego picó las galletas y permitió a Harry coger el mensaje.

_Harry,_

_¿Almorzamos? Estaré en Pachyderm Alado a las doce en punto. Sólo tengo treinta minutos, así que si quieres comer conmigo, no llegues tarde._

_Draco._

Harry miró su reloj; eran casi las diez. Garabateó una rápida nota de afirmación y se lo entregó a la lechuza de Malfoy, que salió volando por la ventana sin pausa. Harry recogió por la fuerza a la lechuza okupa de su tocador y la arrojó por la ventana. Se agitó después de que la lechuza de Malfoy graznara y dejase un torbellino de plumas.

Harry cerró la ventana y se sacudió las manos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se vestía para ir. Tenía otra cita con Draco Malfoy.

_Acuerdo comercial_, susurró una voz en su cabeza. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo era.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Traducción autorizada por **Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Cheryl Dyson, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Harry pensaba que era perfectamente feliz hasta que Hermione le organizó una cita a ciegas.

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

* * *

**Gracias por esos 18 comentarios, ¡de verdad! **

**Todos ellos han sido contestados mediante PM, los que no tenían cuenta están respondidos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Pasaron por mi nueva traducción ambientada en Halloween: _Deadly dance._

¡Ya sé que Halloween ha pasado pero no he podido resistirme!¡Comentadme qué os parece!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Harry llegaba tarde.

Una sesión de preguntas rutinarias en Gales se había convertido en una salvaje persecución, cuando el hombre en cuestión había comenzado a lanzar maldiciones y luego desapareció. Cuatro ciudades, una cadera magullada, y tres uñas rotas después, Harry había capturado al hombre y lo llevó al Ministerio. Gestionando el papeleo, por supuesto, había tardado más que en la persecución.

Harry estaba a punto de ir a almorzar cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba el _Pachyderm Alado_. Cuando encontró a alguien que le indicó la dirección, eran las 12.17.

Se apresuró hacia el lugar, se sorprendió al descubrir que era un simple café frente a la calle con pequeñas mesas metálicas, con la esperanza de encontrar a Malfoy allí. Para su alivio, Malfoy estaba sentado solo en una mesa del rincón, casi invisible detrás de un ejemplar de _El_ _Quisquilloso_. Harry iba a marcharse cuando captó un brillo de pelo rubio platino.

—¡Lo siento, llego tarde! Merlín, qué mañana he tenido—dijo Harry.

Malfoy bajó el periódico. Se miraron el uno al otro por varios segundos y los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Harry. Me tengo que ir pronto, pero te recomiendo la _kofta(1)_.

Harry se dejó caer en una pequeña silla de metal con una mezcla de ánimo y decepción. Se sentía aliviado de que Malfoy no estuviese enfadado con él, pero le decepcionaba haber perdido unos minutos de su compañía.

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?—masculló—. ¿En mi casa?

Las cejas de Malfoy desaparecieron tras su pelo. Pasados varios segundos, Harry se dio cuenta de que el local entero se había quedado en silencio. Él no había sido consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero Malfoy se percató de que el lugar estaba repleto y eran el centro de atención. Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron de un interesante color rosado.

—Por favor —añadió Harry, repentinamente tenía miedo de que Malfoy se negara.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Llevaré el vino.

Harry le sonrió, posiblemente mirándolo embobado, o tal vez con un poco de locura. Malfoy dobló cuidadosamente el periódico y se puso de pie. Harry se levantó haciendo ruido con las patas de la silla y el rubio hizo una mueca.

—Me tengo que ir, Harry. Disfruta de tu almuerzo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Malfoy pasó por delante de él, pero el moreno se acercó impulsivamente y detuvo su avance. El rubio le dirigió una mirada fría que no surtió ningún efecto para poder calmar la oleada de calor que hormigueaba en la piel de Harry; en todo caso, añadió _Incendio_ a la situación.

—Nos vemos esta noche—dijo Harry, y tocó los labios de Malfoy.

Era apenas un beso. Un niño habría besado a su madre con más entusiasmo, y sin embargo, Harry aún estaba reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

_He besado a Draco Malfoy_, pensó con desconcierto, ahogándose en los ojos grises que se encontraron con los suyos, y entonces Malfoy desapareció en un remolino de color verde lima dejando a Harry solo ante la muchedumbre silenciosa.

* * *

Harry apenas había regresado a su escritorio —se había llenado de _kofta_, que estaba delicioso—, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La cabeza de su secretaria apareció por la rendija de la puerta tras su llamada.

—Auror Potter, señor, hay una mujer…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer de cabello oscuro apartó a la secretaria dejándola sorprendida y se dirigió al despacho de Harry.

—Es es todo, Megan—dijo Pansy Parkinson mientras se aflojaba el cierre de su capa que estaba a la altura del cuello y se dejaba caer en la silla frente a Harry.

—Es _Marjorie_—corrigió la secretaria de Harry severamente. Era una bruja anciana, bondadosa y protectora, quien horneaba galletas para Harry los fines de semana y le anudaba la corbata antes de las reuniones importantes—, y el señor Potter no quiere ser molestado sin cita previa.

Ella levantó su varita.

Harry tosió cuando Parkinson se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—¡Está bien, Marjorie! Será un momento.

Marjorie le dirigió una mirada severa a Parkinson y su varita tembló, considerando maldecirla y después alegando haber sido un accidente, pero luego asintió y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

—Estaré justo aquí, señor Potter, por si necesita algo.

—Gracias, Marjorie.

Pansy resopló.

—Qué mujer más molesta. ¿Eres completamente estúpido, Potter?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Marjorie es extraordinariamente competente y…

—¡Ella no, imbécil! ¡Draco!

—Eh… Me temo que no...

—Gracias a tu estúpida escena de hoy, todo el mundo asume que estás bajo los efectos de la _Amortentia_. Tienes suerte de que Draco no haya venido y te haya hechizado los huevos.

—Eh…—desafortunadamente, sólo pensar en _Draco _y _huevos_ en la misma oración llevó a Harry a pensamientos totalmente diferentes, antes de darse cuenta que Parkinson lo miraba con una expresión que era igual a la de las serpientes venenosas—. ¿_Amortentia_? —repitió amablemente, con la esperanza de evitar cualquier maldición que estuviese contemplando. Él era un Auror, después de todo, y quedaría mal que fuese hechizado, mientras estaba en su propia oficina.

—Sí, Potter. _Amortentia, _una _poción de amor._ Esta tarde fuiste a la cafetería a comportarte como un bufón enamorado. No se habla de otra cosa. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿Qué… en qué estaba pensado _yo_? ¡Tú y Hermione nos tendisteis una trampa! ¿En qué estabas pensando tú?

Se quitó un poco de pelusa situada en su impresionante pecho.

—No importa lo que pensase. Lo que importa es cómo vas a hacer frente a este desastre. Es una maldita suerte que San Mungo esté protegido contra howlers o Draco no sería capaz de trabajar.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que el hospital estaba protegido. San Mungo tenía hechizos que hacía que los howlers fuesen reenviados a sus remitentes, pero esos hechizos eran difíciles y necesitaban constante renovación. Harry había considerado ponerlos en su casa, pero no tenía tiempo para ir renovándolos.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?

Ella se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora.

—Déjamelo a mí, Potter.

* * *

—¿Una _conferencia de prensa_? ¿Esa es tu solución?

—¿Quieres que ellos hablen por ti? Salazar, no tienes nada adecuado que puedas ponerte. Tenemos que ir de compras.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué había dejado siquiera entrar a Parkinson en su piso. Apenas había llegado de la oficina cuando ya le estaba gritando a través de su chimenea. Harry casi fue presa del pánico. Draco debería…_ Malfoy _debería llegar en tres horas. ¿En qué estaba pensando, invitándolo a cenar?

—Ya he enviado a Draco tus disculpas. No podrás verlo esta noche—agregó. Cogió con dos dedos unos pantalones tejanos andrajosos e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Qué es _esto_?

—¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó Harry. Ella desapareció los pantalones con un toque de varita—. ¡Eh! ¡Me gustaban esos!

—Era la mejor manera de sofocar los rumores de las ridículas pociones de amor. Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Planea trabajar hasta tarde y luego pasar un rato en _Flourish & Blotts_ para comprar algunos libros antes de tener una cena pública, solo, en _Diamante_. Para añadir un poco de confusión al desconcierto y también para protegerse de algún periodista demasiado ansioso, he dispuesto a Granger para que vaya y le haga compañía.

—¿Hermione?—preguntó tontamente. Quizá toda su vida había sido cuidadosamente manipulada en el mismo momento que su mejor amiga le había sugerido una cita a ciegas—. ¿Cuándo os hicisteis amigas?

—Cuando empezamos a compararnos los pechos—dijo Pansy—. Yo gané.

Harry decidió no pensar en cómo había salido esa conversación en particular. Supuso que no debería haber preguntado.

—Está bien, espera, así que… ¿Draco no va a venir?

—Esta noche no, Potter, a menos que él se ofrezca voluntario—ella se rió con un gesto de dolor—. Oh, no seas tan mojigato. Lo he arreglado todo para que puedas reunirte con un grupo selecto de periodistas a las siete en punto, lo que no nos da mucho tiempo.

¿_Esta noche_?

Ella lo miró críticamente.

—Supongo que el traje de Auror servirá. No les hará daño recordar quién eres.

—¡No puedo hablar con nadie esta noche! ¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a decir?

Sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, que debía ser un bolsillo mágico, teniendo en cuenta lo ajustada que le quedaba la túnica, y se lo entregó.

—Granger y yo escribimos un discurso. Tienes una hora para aprendértelo mientras intento hacer algo con tu pelo —ella conjuró un peine.

Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo les llevaría encontrarlo si él se aparecía en el centro de África.

* * *

Harry trató de no sentirse resentido cuando Pansy realizó un último doloroso tirón en su pelo y finalmente se rindió con un suspiro. Ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudar, supuso.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo—dijo—. Ahora, sal y, ¡_no tartamudees_! Recuerda que mataste al Señor Oscuro. Trata de actuar como esa persona.

—¿Oh? ¿Te refieres al malvado mago al que intentaste entregarme durante la guerra?

—Es pasado, Potter. Déjalo pasar. Ahora ve—ella le dio un empujón nada delicado hacia la puerta.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y se fue. Por suerte, había organizado la "conferencia de prensa" en la antigua casa de un miembro del Wizengamot que había fallecido y donó su mansión al Ministerio. Se utilizaba para las funciones del Ministerio, pero también podría usarse para fiestas o reuniones privadas. La habitación que había elegido era la más pequeña, y Pansy había encargado cócteles y bocadillos. Harry prefería no pensar en la sangría que ocasionaría eso en su cuenta de Gringotts. Pansy no tuvo reparo en gastar su dinero. La pequeña colección de periodistas y fotógrafos, —eran ocho en total, se dio cuenta—, parecían relajados y de buen humor, no como las sanguijuelas que Harry se imaginaba.

Ron, Hermione y Luna también estaban presentes, mezclándose con los periodistas. Bueno, a excepción de Ron, que había acampado en la mesa del buffet hablando con Xenophilius Lovegood, mientras masticaba felizmente su plato de comida. Harry se las arreglaba por las caras conocidas y supuso que Pansy Parkinson no era tan horrible como lo había sido anteriormente. A pesar de que Hermione había sido destinada a reunirse "inesperadamente" con Malfoy, el plan había quedado cancelado porque San Mungo estaba repleto de varios casos de viruela de lagarto. Malfoy se había visto obligado a trabajar hasta tarde y hubiese tenido que cancelar la cita con Harry de todos modos. El moreno se alegraba por ello, ya que eso significaba que Hermione estaba ahí para darle apoyo moral en lugar de tener una pequeña charla con Malfoy.

Luna detuvo los pasos de Harry, que iban en dirección a Ron, y lo desvió hacia una persona desconocida.

—Hola, Harry. Encantado de verte. ¿Conoces a Madeline Wyndvane?

—No—dijo Harry torpemente, y antes de darse cuenta, la mano de una mujer sobresalía sosteniendo una copa de champán en una mano y un canapé en la otra—. Oh, lo siento.

—Hola, Auror Potter. Es bueno conocer finalmente al hombre misterioso. Yo trabajo para _Corazón de Bruja_.

Luna obligó a Harry a recorrer la habitación para las presentaciones y ayudarle a sentirse menos incómodo. En el momento que Hermione llegó, lo guió hacia el centro de la sala y Harry se sintió más relajado.

—¿Ves? No es tan malo.

—Por ahora—dijo.

Ninguno de los periodistas le había hecho pregunta alguna durante las presentaciones, y se sintió aliviado al ver que no había nadie de _El Profeta_ en la conferencia. Rita Skeeter había hablado a través del artículo sobre los efectos de la posible _Amortentia_, a pesar de que no había mencionado a nadie en concreto. Probablemente estaba siendo chantajeada por parte de Hermione diciéndole que no publicase nada más sobre Harry bajo su propio nombre.

Hermione le dio un ligero puñetazo en el brazo y dio un paso atrás.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y fingió estar hablando con un grupo de Aurores. Por alguna razón, nunca había sido tímido a la hora de hablar ante una multitud en el trabajo.

—Señores y señoras, gracias por venir. Se les ha reunido aquí para que yo pueda hacer una breve declaración sobre mi vida personal. Por mucho que me gustaría que mi vida privada continuase siéndolo, no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que eso ocurrirá en algún momento.

Hubo varios que se rieron entre dientes y murmuraron un sonido de afirmación. Harry continuó:

—Probablemente leyeran en el artículo del diario _El Profeta_ mi relación con Draco Malfoy —varias plumas se alzaron y todos los ojos estaban fijos en él—. Si bien es cierto que estoy saliendo con Draco, la mayoría duda que no esté sobre los efectos de algún tipo de hechizo, maleficio o poción de amor. Tan sorprendente como pueda parecerles a algunas personas, yo estoy con él por propia voluntad y mi intención es seguir viéndolo.

Las plumas garabateaban con furia.

—Ah… Eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?—se abstuvo de ser servil. Esta era la parte que había estado temiendo. Sus manos se movían inquietas—. ¿Xenophilius?

—Gracias, Auror Potter. ¿Es cierto que uno de los ascensores del Ministerio de Magia está habitado por _Náyades juguetonas_?

La sala se quedó en silencio y todo el mundo miraba a Xenophilius, que frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza de manera solemne.

—Son muy tímidos y suelen pasar desapercibidos, pero dejan tras de sí una nube de color melocotón y huele a manzanilla. Si los estudios son correctos, la niebla provoca ataques de risa nerviosa en los humanos, pero tiene un efecto soporífero en los vampiros.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y trató de recordar haber visto esa niebla o escuchar risas nerviosas inusuales en los ascensores del Ministerio, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, señor Lovegood, no creo…

—Señor Potter—le cortó Madeline Wyndvane—, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva saliendo con el señor Malfoy?

—Tres semanas—mintió Harry. Parkinson había insistido que Malfoy había accedido a la mentira, para refutar los rumores sobre de la _Amortentia_.

—¿Y es ahora cuando han decidido hacer pública su relación?

—Sí—la voz de Harry era firme—. No tengo ninguna intención de ocultar lo que soy. No me avergüenzo de sentirme atraído por alguien del mismo sexo.

—¿Qué hay de sentirse atraído por un mortífago?—murmuró alguien. Harry miró fijamente al hombre, cuyo nombre había olvidado.

—Ese tipo de perjuicio es lo que nos llevó a la guerra—espetó Harry—. Me niego a permitir que salgan a relucir sus antecedentes, o las elecciones hechas durante su infancia, o las acciones realizadas mientras estaba bajo presión con la amenaza de dañar a sus familiares, mi opinión se basa en lo que se ha convertido. Draco Malfoy es un sanador en San Mungo, un compañero inteligente e interesante, y un miembro respetable de la sociedad. Cualquier persona que no pueda ver más allá de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo no merece conocerlo.

Las acaloradas palabras de Harry no estaban en el guion, pero la sonrisa de aprobación que le dio Hermione le dejó saber que su improvisación había sido aceptable.

—¿Malfoy tiene la Marca Tenebrosa?— preguntó, una joven bruja. Harry frunció el ceño y ella añadió: —. Los tatuajes son sexys.

—¡La Marca Tenebrosa no es sexy!— intervino un reportero masculino.

La bruja se rió.

—De acuerdo con _mis_ lectores, lo es. Algunos de ellos lo ven como un fetiche y de hecho podrían estar interesados en saber si para el señor Potter lo es también—levantó una ceja y la cara de Harry ardía. Nunca había considerado que la Marca Tenebrosa de Malfoy pudiese excitarle, nunca había pensado en ello en absoluto, excepto como una conexión con Voldemort, pero supuso que era parte de Draco, otra cicatriz como la que Harry tenía. Malfoy había sido permanentemente marcado por los dos lados de la guerra. Era un pensamiento aleccionador.

—Es una pregunta muy personal—dijo Harry después de aclararse la garganta y disipar la imagen.

—Sin embargo, no ha respondido que no—respondió la bruja astutamente.

—No voy a negar que Draco Malfoy me parece muy atractivo—admitió Harry—. Tatuajes y cicatrices incluidas.

—¿Qué tipo de champú usa?

—Tendrías que preguntarle a él—dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿No has estado, entonces, en su ducha?

—Buen intento. ¿Siguiente pregunta?—Harry ignoro el repentino deseo de ver a Malfoy en la ducha, preferiblemente con él dentro.

Harry respondió a las preguntas que faltaban sin entrar en pánico. Se negó a responder a preguntas personales, y la mayoría provenían de la joven bruja; "¿cuál es tu postura sexual favorita?" e ignoró los irrespetuosos "¿cuánto tiempo has sabido que eras gay?". Hasta que Hermione intervino y anunció el fin de la conferencia.

Harry salió de la sala con gratitud y se desplomó en una silla, mientras que Ron y Hermione conducían a los periodistas hacia afuera.

—Bien hecho, Potter—dijo Pansy.

—¿Sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—_Corazón de bruja_ hará un artículo brillante sobre vuestra historia de amor. Y esos idiotas de _Glamour_ escribirán sobre fetiches que ignoras tener, y los de _Quidditch Trimestral_ pueden ignorarlo por completo o bien inventar sucias especulaciones sobre ti —el tipo era un homofóbico de cuidado—. Pero no importa, porque el próximo número no sale hasta dentro de un mes y medio. Una frecuencia que nos beneficia, pues, para entonces, seguramente seas noticia pasada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se aflojó el cuello de su túnica de Auror. Apenas podía esperar a quitárselas, tomar un baño caliente y meterse en la cama. Había sido un largo día, a pesar de que sólo fueran las ocho.

—_El Quisquilloso_ escribirá... bueno, ¿a quién le importa lo que escriba? Ese idiota probablemente hable sobre criaturas invisibles en el ascensor del Ministerio y qué tipos de canapés preferían.

—Él no es idiota—dijo Harry con voz cansada, pero Pansy sólo agitó la mano impaciente.

—Da igual. Lo que importa es que te has sincerado y has absuelto a Draco de jugar sucio. _El Profeta_ se subirá por las paredes e imprimirá más mentiras, pero no tienen nada sólido. Además, te voy a comprar algo apropiado para que te lo pongas mañana por la noche. Espera la factura de _París Haversham_ y no te quejes del precio. Tú, evidentemente, no te has gastado más de cien galeones en un vestuario completo, por lo que es urgente comprarte algo decente.

—Espera, ¿mañana qué?

—¿Se me ha olvidado mencionarlo? Llevarás a Draco a... ¿podrías decirme cómo se llama eso, Granger?—dirigió su pregunta a Hermione, que había entrado con Ron.

—_La Orden del Socorro en Colaboración con los Niños Necesitados._ Mañana recaudarán fondos y hemos pensado que sería bueno que fueras visto con Draco en un acontecimiento social y no sólo por la ciudad. Si estás en el ojo público, habrá una disminución de rumores y especulaciones.

—O.S.C.N.N—Ron se rió disimuladamente.

—Ron—dijo Hermione, advirtiéndolo.

—Bueno, son mayores de edad—dijo Pansy, ganándose una sonrisa de Ron. Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Bien. Lo que sea. ¿Puedo irme a casa?—preguntó Harry.

—Eres libre de irte, Potter. Te veré después del trabajo mañana. No llegues tarde.

—Buenas noches, Harry. Hiciste un gran trabajo—dijo Hermione y le besó en la mejilla.

—Adiós, amigo—Ron alzó una mano y sonrió.

Harry desapareció.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Harry se quitó su túnica de Auror y la lanzó sobre la silla de siempre. Rara vez la colgaba, y eso que la utilizaba cinco días a la semana, a veces más.

Estaba a punto de entrar a darse un baño caliente, cuando la red flu sonó.

—Siempre cuando estoy a punto de darme un maldito baño—murmuró, y se puso un par de pantalones de chándal raídos. Fue hacia la chimenea y esperaba que no fuera de la oficina, no estaba de humor para perseguir criminales.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Malfoy apareció entre las llamas.

—¿Draco?—se preguntó.

—Hola. Acabo de trabajar y me preguntaba si habías cenado—Malfoy hizo una pausa y luego hizo una mueca—. Claro que sí. Son las ocho y media.

—¡No! —Harry se apresuró a decir, con la esperanza de que Malfoy no rompiese la conexión—. En realidad, no.

—Bueno —Malfoy no dijo nada por un instante y luego continuó—. He comprado un poco de comida para llevar. Demasiada, en realidad, así que me preguntaba si querías un poco.

—Sí. Por favor, pasa.

La cara de Malfoy desapareció y luego salió tras las llamas, luciendo casual, pero increíble, con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa color melocotón. Harry lo miró fijamente, ya que no pensaba verlo con tonos que no fuesen verdes y plateados.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se sacudió la parte delantera de su camisa.

—¿Qué tengo? ¿Polvos flu? ¿O algo repugnante del trabajo?

—¡No, nada!—dijo Harry rápidamente y trasladó su atención a la bolsa de comida para llevar que Malfoy cargaba—. Ten, lleva esto a la cocina. Podemos comer en platos de verdad, si lo prefieres.

—Me gustaría —dijo Malfoy.

Harry se giró y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Tú no llevas… camiseta—dijo Malfoy detrás de él.

—No te esperaba—se echó a reír Harry y le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro—. ¿Me visto para cenar?

Para su sorpresa, las mejillas del rubio se pusieron de color carmesí.

—No, por supuesto que no, Potter. Sólo estaba haciendo una observación.

Harry pensó que era una observación bastante obvia, pero no dijo nada mientras sacaba los platos del armario y los colocaba en la mesa con un movimiento de varita. Decidió que sacar una botella de vino sería un bonito gesto y se metió en la despensa para ver la selección de botellas apiladas en la misma.

—¿Dónde guardas los cubiertos, Potter?

—¡En el tercer cajón a la izquierda de la pila!—gritó Harry y frunció el ceño ante las botellas. Los nombres eran desconocidos para él—. ¡Kreacher!—siseó en un susurró.

El viejo elfo apareció ante él con una mirada siniestra.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Necesito un buen vino! Ayuda.

Kreacher murmuró algo para sí mismo, pero señaló dos botellas, una roja y una blanca. Harry susurró su agradecimiento y las cogió, antes de regresar a la cocina.

—No estoy seguro de cuál iría mejor con….

—Comida caribeña

—¿Comida caribeña?

Malfoy asintió y sacó varios recipientes de la bolsa.

—Cerdo con especias picantes, curry de camarones, gachas de Jamaica y arroz jollof. He cogido un poco de cuscús porque me gusta. Y pan de coco.

El despliegue se veía increíble y olía aún mejor. La boca de Harry se hacía agua y se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento.

—Nunca he probado la comida caribeña.

—Entonces estás de enhorabuena. Abre el rojo, sobre todo porque yo lo prefiero.

Harry cogió unas copas mientras Malfoy vertía la comida de los envases sobre los platos. Harry se sentó después de servir el vino.

—Gracias—dijo—, por venir. Y por pensar en mí.

Malfoy sonrió y le dio un tragó a su vino. Hizo un sonido de aprobación y dijo.

—Pansy me ha hablado de tu conferencia de prensa. Mis más sinceras condolencias.

—No ha sido tan malo.

—Me refería a trabajar con Pansy.

—Bueno. Eso ha sido terrible. Condolencias aceptadas.

Malfoy se rió entre dientes y Harry sonrió. Malfoy alzó su copa y chocó contra la de Harry antes de darle un gran trago. Se metió su comida en la boca y le pareció deliciosa.

—¡Este pan!—dijo Harry más tarde—. Es tan blando y dulce—tenía un sabor parecido a un pastel. Fácilmente podría haberse comido el pan entero, y ya había comido mucho. La carne de cerdo con especias era a la vez dulce y picante, y el camarón con ajo picaba lo suficiente para que Harry bebiese vino para refrescar su lengua.

Malfoy comió sin darse cuenta de lo que picaba la comida, lo que calentó a Harry aún más.

Harry se recostó y se acarició la tripa desnuda al terminar. Su piel se sentía tan estirada como un tambor tribal y los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron como platos al seguir los movimientos de Harry con la mano.

—No puedo comer ni un bocado más—anunció Harry con un gemido.

La mirada de Malfoy volvió al rostro de Harry.

—Menos mal que no hay postre.

Harry se rió.

—Sí. Podría reventar—cogió la botella y la sacudió. Habían acabado la primera botella de vino y ya iban por la segunda. Harry se sintió deliciosamente borracho—. Probablemente deberíamos acabarnos esta. No voy a beber más —llenó los dos vasos hasta rebosar—. ¿Quieres sentarte en el comedor? El sofá es mucho más cómodo que estas horribles sillas.

Malfoy asintió y cogió su vaso. Harry se dirigió hacia el comedor y de forma impulsiva encendió la radio sin aviso antes de sentarse en el sofá. Malfoy se sentó junto a él, aunque con una diferencia de espacio entre ellos. Los ricos sonidos de un concierto de violín sonaban mientras Harry daba otro largo trago a su vino. Trató de pensar en un tema de conversación y se dio cuenta de que había sido mucho más fácil durante la cena, disfrutando de los diversos sabores mientras escuchaba a Malfoy hablar sobre el origen de diversas especias.

—Nunca he estado aquí—dijo Malfoy, mirando su alrededor—. Esta es la casa ancestral de los Black, ¿no? Mi madre dijo que vivías ahora aquí.

Harry tomó el tema de la casa como un comienzo. Si no hubiese sido heredada a través de Sirius, probablemente habría sido de Draco.

—Entonces, ¿ella se crió aquí?

Malfoy asintió y arrugó la nariz.

—Me alegra que se casara con mi padre.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, admito que esta no parece la casa más feliz del mundo. Probablemente debería hacer algo con ella. Hacerla familiar, o algo. Es difícil encontrar el momento.

—¿Demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo?

Harry soltó un bufido.

—Demasiado ocupado clasificando el maldito papeleo. No tienes ni idea de cuántos formularios tengo que rellenar para cada caso, y cuántos informes detallados tienen que ir a varios departamentos. Es peor que Hogwarts.

Malfoy se rió entre dientes.

—Sé de lo que hablas. Cada paciente requiere una tabla llenada por quintuplicado, y todo lo nuevo o poco común tiene que ser apuntado para la investigación y la posteridad.

—A veces odio a Hermione cuando tiene razón. Ella siempre me dijo que iba a necesitar buena caligrafía cuando saliese de la escuela.

—¿No es así normalmente?—preguntó Malfoy.

Harry se rió.

—Sí. Ella es así—impulsivamente chocó su copa con la de Malfoy.

—¿Cuán cerca estuviste de decir sí a Oliver y compañía?

—¿Quieres dejar el tema?—se rió de nuevo Harry y casi derramó su vino. La risa de Malfoy era más agradable que el vino, y parecía arder más en su sangre que el propio vino.

—Y a su vez te pones de un agradable color rojo cada vez que lo menciono—dijo Malfoy.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se volvían más rosadas y se tapó con el flequillo.

—Eres malvado.

—Eso no ha cambiado desde la escuela—dijo Malfoy y se acercó más.

_Quiere que lo beses_, pensó Harry con un destello de sorpresa, rápidamente ahogándose por el pánico. El corazón le latía violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaría besar a Malfoy sobre todas las cosas, y avanzar, pero Malfoy no podría querer darle un beso. No aunque estuviera sobrio y en su sano juicio. Él había consumido casi una botella de vino entera. Harry se echó hacia atrás y levantó una mano. _¡Acuerdo comercial!_, se recordó salvajemente.

—No podemos… uhm. No podemos hacer esto.

Otra parte de su cerebro, posiblemente la parte conectada a su polla, empezó a gritar de frustrada rabia, pero incluso Harry se arrepintió, demasiado tarde, de su locura momentánea.

Malfoy se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, todo el humor y su suavidad desapareció de su rostro y en su lugar apareció la máscara fría con la que estaba familiarizado.

—Muy bien, Potter. Por supuesto que no —dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

Harry se puso de pie y trató de dejar el vaso en el mismo movimiento. Se cayó y la copa rodó sobre la mesa, derramando un chorro de que vino que se vertió sobre el borde y goteó en el suelo. Hizo caso omiso y siguió a Malfoy, que ya estaba a medio camino de la cocina y se dirigía hacia la chimenea.

—¡Espera!—lo llamó Harry, había desesperación en sus palabras—. Quería…

—Buenas noches, Potter. Te veré mañana a la hora acordada. Confío en que no actuarás como una virgen ruborizada mientras estamos en el punto de mira. Todo esto es un espectáculo —las palabras fueron dichas con una sonrisa burlona y Harry levantó una mano restrictiva, no muy seguro de lo que había hecho para provocar la ira de Malfoy. Seguramente Malfoyno tenía muchas ganas de querer besarlo—. Gracias por la cena—dijo Harry débilmente.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a las llamas, y se fue.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a mediodía, Harry casi había roído su pluma. Había dormido mal, acostado en su cama, reviviendo el momento con Malfoy una y otra vez en su mente. Suponía que existía la vaga posibilidad de que Malfoy se hubiese excitado por el pensamiento de Oliver y el trío. ¿Por qué si no iba a querer darle un beso? A Malfoy ni siquiera le gustaba. A pesar de que, posiblemente, estaba dispuesto a tener sexo con él. Los sentimientos de amistad no obligaban a llevar a nadie a la cama, pero él ya sabía que Harry no jugaba a ese tipo de juegos, Malfoy había deducido el deseo de Harry como una relación.

Su cabeza golpeó el escritorio, no por primera vez en el día. "Soy estúpido", murmuró para sí. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de besar a Malfoy, y posiblemente incluso hacer algo más? Por supuesto, Malfoy no era un ejemplo para una relación, pero el sexo probablemente habría sido alucinante.

Pansy entró tan campante en la oficina de Harry sin llamar y dijo:

—Eso es todo, Matilda—la secretaria de Harry, gritó.

—¡Es Marjorie, maldita…—la puerta se cerró, cortando las palabras y Pansy se dirigió hacia delante para dejar una túnica sobre el escritorio de Harry.

—El evento comienza a las seis de la tarde, por lo que no tendrás tiempo para ir a casa a cambiarte. Te reunirás allí con Draco. Sugerí que sería bueno que fuese a recogerte, pero parecía molesto ante la idea. ¿Os habéis peleado?

—No —dijo Harry, y tiró la pluma que aún sostenía. Otros trozos de pluma cayeron en su mano y se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía tinta en sus dedos.

Ella lo miró con mucha atención y Harry pensó que era afortunada por no haberse casado, al librar a un hombre de alguien como ella.

—Soy muy buena en _Legeremancia_, Potter—afirmó.

Él la miró.

—Yo soy un Auror y podría echarte de aquí, ya sabes.

Ella resopló y sacó un archivo desde la esquina de su escritorio.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es confidencial!—gritó. Arrojó su pluma a un lado, cogió su varita y se lo quitó de las manos.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—No eres divertido, Potter. No sé lo que ve Draco en ti.

—¡Él no ve nada! —gritó Harry—. Ahora vete.

—Vale. Ni Granger ni yo estaremos allí, así que estarás solo. No hagas nada estúpido, si lo puedes evitar.

—Gracias. Intentaré seguir adelante sin ti.

* * *

Harry había esperado encontrar trajes de vestir aterradores y rígidos en el paquete, pero en su lugar descubrió un conjunto elegante de pantalones grises, una ajustada camisa de manga larga blanco brillante y una túnica de color rojo oscuro que se abrochaba con un cinturón ancho de color negro. La túnica no era más que una chaqueta y dándole vagamente el aspecto un pirata, pero a lo moderno. Harry había admirado ropas similares mientras estaba Draco —_Malfoy—_, en el restaurante.

Se cambió en su oficina después de dar el resto del día libre a Marjorie. Una vez vestido, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, dejó caer las barreras de su oficina, y se desapareció.

No sabía qué esperar del sitio, pero un campo de quidditch no era lo que se había imaginado.

—¡Señor Potter!—le llamó una voz aguda y él se giró y vio a una mujer pequeña y muy animada yendo hacia él. Llevaba un enorme sombrero adornado con una variedad de flores y mariposas revoloteando en su estela. Su vestido imitaba el patrón floral y se ajustaba a su figura más de lo que parecía conveniente—. Señor Potter, ¡qué alegría que vaya a unirse a nosotros! —finalmente lo alcanzó y lo cogió de la mano para estrechársela energéticamente.

—Gracias—dijo Harry—. Estoy contento de estar aquí.

—Soy Grimstone Gladys del Grimstones Pembroke. Los jóvenes se han entretenido con las hazañas de sus historias —metió la mano en el hueco del brazo de Harry y prácticamente lo arrastró por el césped a una pequeña multitud ante las puertas del campo. El cabello rubio platino de Malfoy destacaba entre la gran cantidad de sombreros y adornos y de gente canosa.

Cuando Harry se acercó, los ojos de Malfoy lo miraron sin expresión, y luego su mirada se suavizó y se dirigió hacia él.

—Harry—dijo cálidamente y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Sus labios secos rozaron la mejilla del de ojos esmeralda.

Se armó de valor para no ruborizarse, pero sintió su cálido beso en su cara, impulsado por la proximidad de Malfoy.

—Hola —respondió Harry.

Gladys rió.

—No hay necesidad de ser tímido, señor Potter. Las chicas y yo estamos casi con un pie en la tumba, pero ¡estamos en contacto con la generación más joven! No es raro ver hoy en día chicos con chicos, ¿eh, Alice?—ella le dio un codazo a una mujer de cabellos grises.

—Cuidado con las costillas, Gladys. No me apetece ir de nuevo a San Mungo. Chicos besando chicos, chicas besando chicas, ¡bah! Todo el mundo al final se queda solo. ¿Qué más da?

—Ella está amargada porque su marido la dejó por una más joven en 1963 —dijo Gladys en un susurro.

—¿Podemos ir a ver el campo de quidditch ahora, y así dejas de balbucear? — preguntó la otra mujer en voz alta.

—Claro, querida. Vamos, chicos. Hemos traído refrescos. Están en la mesa de ahí junto a la puerta y tenemos asientos en la zona VIP —Gladys empezó a caminar con las demás mujeres.

El brazo de Malfoy se alejó de Harry y la máscara de frialdad volvió a su lugar. Harry perdió su calidez.

—Mira, quiero…—comenzó Harry.

—No te preocupes, Potter. Vamos a acabar con esto para que no tengas que pasar un momento más en mi presencia. Sonríe; se acerca un fotógrafo.

Harry mostró una sonrisa en su cara, sintiéndose violento. Siguió a Malfoy a la mesa de refrescos, de supuestas galletas y zumo de calabaza. Para su deleite, había varias botellas de whisky de fuego, vodka y ron extendidas sobre la mesa, junto con abundantes sándwiches de carne asada y filetes de pollo muy elaborados.

Harry cogió un vaso, haciendo caso omiso de los alimentos como si esa elección lo ayudara a lo largo de la noche con el temperamento complicado de Draco Malfoy. El rubio bebió un trago de whisky de fuego y luego se hizo con una bebida clara adornada con rodajas de pepino. Harry optó por llenarse medio vaso de whisky de fuego.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se lo llevó, haciendo caso omiso de su protesta. Puso en su otra mano una copa, esta vez llena de algo rojo y rellena con una variedad de verduras.

—Bebe esto. Evitará que pierdas el conocimiento, ya que dudo que comas algo durante el almuerzo. El zumo te dará un poco de energía y puedes comerte las verduras. También deberías coger un sándwich. Recomiendo el de carne de vacuno y havarti.

Harry casi protestó, pero una de las señoras de edad avanzada apareció justo a su lado y se puso delante de él para coger una botella.

—Perdonen que me haya acercado, jóvenes, pero necesito esto para poder aguantar a Lenora hablar de su terrible hijo toda la noche.

Ella partió, cogiendo la botella, y cuando Harry se giró, Malfoy había puesto un plato sobre él y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Un mejorado _Sonorus_ les dio la bienvenida, sofocando cualquier intento de conversación.

Harry corrió tras él.

El resto de la noche fue una tortura. Draco se sentó demasiado cerca, Harry abandonó completamente el pensar en él como Malfoy, le daba de comer bocados de su bocadillo con los dedos y comentaba sobre jugadores de quidditch reclinado y murmurando en su oído. Al final de la primera hora, Harry estaba medio duro y muy contento de que el plato le cubriese su regazo.

—¿Debo desvanecer tu plato?—preguntó Draco en un momento dado, deslizando sus dedos por el borde de la cerámica y rozando el muslo de Harry con los nudillos.

—¡No!—lloró Harry—. ¡Es…no he acabado!—levantó valientemente la corteza del pan y lo mordisqueó, decidido a hacer que el resto del juego durase.

Draco levantó una ceja y le sonrió antes limpiar los labios de Harry con una servilleta conjurada.

—Muy bien. Cariño.

La última palabra fue acompañada de un brillante flash y Harry gimió un poco. Se comprometió a no maldecir al próximo fotógrafo que viese, acuerdo comercial o no. El estúpido acto no acabaría a tiempo para poder satisfacerse.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando Draco descansó su cabeza en su hombro. El pelo del rubio le hizo cosquillas en la cara y el aroma tentador de productos para el pelo de Draco invadió los sentidos de Harry. Las mujeres que los rodeaban soltaron un "ohhhhhh" y rieron.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba condenado.

* * *

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron más de lo mismo. Draco era amable y dulce cada vez que estaban en público, aferrándose a Harry en un banquete de caridad, bailando con él en una recepción del Ministerio, riendo mientras le ponía un trozo de chocolate en la lengua de Harry en el Callejón Diagon, se ponía tan cerca de Harry que habría necesitado un hechizo para poder sacárselo cuando apareció un fotógrafo.

Era exactamente lo contrario cuando se quedaban solos. Interrumpía a Harry, hablaba monosílabos con puro sarcasmo, y nunca se ponía a menos de dos metros de distancia de él. Se comunicaba casi exclusivamente a través de lechuzas o a través de la persona sospechosa que habitaba el cuero de Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter?—preguntó ella, entrando en su oficina después de abrir la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared—. ¡Vete a la mierda, Melanie!

—¡No importa, Marjorie! —gritó Harry, y levantó una mano para evitar que su secretaria embrujase a Pansy.

—Algún día, Auror Potter…—advirtió Marjorie.

Harry se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras a Marjorie y prometiendo llevarla dos veces a almorzar la semana que viene.

Se volvió hacia Pansy, quien se había sentado a un lado de la silla de Harry y cruzó las piernas. Su falda era demasiado corto para una pose y reveló mucha más piel de la que Harry hubiese preferido ver.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó.

—Estoy aquí por _esto_—dijo. Ella lo miró y le sacó un pequeño pergamino de su blusa antes de lanzárselo a él.

Harry lo cogió, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo desenrolló y leyó el interior. Era una copia del mensaje de Draco que le había enviado unos días antes.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Pansy chasqueó la lengua.

—Fisgoneando secretos. ¿A qué demonios estáis jugando?

Harry sacudió el pergamino.

—Obviamente, a ser novios. Aunque no por mucho tiempo —apretó los dientes mientras leía la lista.

_**Miércoles** - Cena a las 20:00 en Alfonso, ponte una túnica esmeralda._

_**Jueves** - No hay planes, tengo turno en el hospital, por lo que podría enviarte una nota. _

_**Viernes** – Cena y fiesta Edgecombe - te odian, así que usa colores de Gryffindor y estate preparado para esquivar los comentarios mordaces y sonreír falsamente. _

_**Sábado** - 15:00 - Espectacular ruptura en el Callejón Diagon – tú creas el argumento._

El guion involucraba una pelea a gritos de lo más evidentes porque Harry se estaba comiendo con ojos a otro hombre. Habían decidió poner a Draco como un novio celoso y a Harry como el que se estaba aburriendo de la relación. Tal acto implicaría que ambos no quedarían como los malos de la relación, con suerte. Todavía Harry se sentía mal al leer las palabras. Todo terminaría pronto.

—Quiero que me digas si habéis estado fingiendo todo este tiempo—demandó Pansy.

_Draco ha…_pensó Harry en voz alta, dijo:

—Sí. Lo hemos planeado desde el principio, desde el momento en que Hermione y tú nos organizasteis una cita a ciegas para que pudiéramos conocernos. Nunca has dicho por qué lo hiciste, por cierto. Draco dijo que era una broma cruel de tu parte.

—¿En serio?—preguntó ella descruzando las piernas y se levantó. Ella murmuró algo que sonó como "maldito estúpido, te voy a echar la bronca, idiota" y luego se marchó—. ¡Voy a ver a Granger!

Harry se pasó tres dedos por su sien. El dolor de cabeza había empezado mucho antes de que Pansy irrumpiese en su oficina.

Miró la lista de nuevo. En su copia, el miércoles ya estaba tachado. La cena de la noche anterior había sido particularmente difícil. Draco iba de blanco, y se veía tan delicioso que Harry apenas había probado bocado para suprimir el impulso de inclinarse sobre la mesa y arrastrar a Draco a un agresivo beso. Podría haberlo hecho por publicidad si no fuera por el temor de que Draco le habría hechizado las pelotas al quedarse a solas.

En su lugar, coquetearon, simularon una pequeña charla mientras le anhelaba con deseo.

Suspiró, pensando que tal vez era lo mejor y que no iba a volver a ver a Draco. _Mándale una nota_. Consideró ir de visita sorpresa a San Mungo, pero no sabía cómo sería recibido. Probablemente sería mejor seguir las instrucciones.

—Mándale una nota—murmuró—. Querido Draco, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti —soltó una carcajada. Bueno, tal vez enamorado aún no estaba, pero ciertamente lo deseaba. Al parecer, sentía lujuria, intriga y locura.

Tocó la punta de la varita y conjuró el _Spello-o-com(2) _ sobre su escritorio.

—Marjorie, si fueras a enviarle a alguien una especie de "te echo de menos", ¿qué le dirías?

—¡Voy enseguida, señor Potter!—respondió con su voz de "oh, pobre chico".

* * *

Draco estaba encantador. Hermione se complacería al saber cuánto sabía Harry de esa palabra. Delectable: significa mucho placer. Delicioso: enormemente agradable al gusto. A Harry no le gustaría nada más que poder degustar a Draco, empezando por esos increíbles labios y bajando hasta lo que él suponía que eran pies perfectos, y luego probar el camino de vuelta.

Se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando por mucho tiempo cuando la expresión de Draco se volvió cautelosa.

—¿Qué?—exigió.

Harry encontró su voz, perdida en alguna parte, mezclada con las visiones lujuriosas que hacían como si se deslizaran por el suelo.

—Nada. Te ves… muy bien.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que luzco bien, Potter. Es una cena—sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry y luego se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que también luces bien. ¿Gracias a Pansy, imagino?

—Gracias. Y sí—el cumplido calentó a Harry más de lo que debía y quiso regañarse al sentirse tan complacido. Había llevado los colores de Gryffindor, según lo solicitado, pero se sentía un poco extraño con ellos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había asociado cualquier cosa con Hogwarts, a excepción de un pensamiento ocasional sobre la valentía Gryffindor. Las túnicas rojas eran suaves, sin embargo, y ribeteadas con seda dorada. Harry pensaba que era demasiado ostentoso, pero Pansy aplaudió y declaró "¡Perfecto!" con una siniestra carcajada.

—¿Estás listo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. ¿Hay alguna manera de poder…?—_hacer otra cosa_, quiso preguntar._ Ir a algún lugar solitario. Encontrar un café muggle para tomar algo y hablar. Pasear a lo largo del Támesis. Sentarse frente a la chimenea y ver las llamas. Caer en la cama y hacer el amor de forma salvaje y apasionada, hasta…_

—No. Esto es vital para nuestra futura ruptura. Lo sabes.

—Sí. Sobre eso…

—No hay tiempo, Potter. Estamos perdiendo nuestra oportunidad de llegar elegantemente tarde. Ven aquí.

Las palabras sacudieron a Harry y dio un paso al frente, sin duda para envolverse en el calor de Draco. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y absorbió el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, con ganas de quedarse allí para siempre.

Draco lo empujó.

—¡No tan cerca! Idiota. Voy a aparecernos. Sólo coge mi mano.

Harry cogió su mano y sonrió encantadoramente, pero la sacudida de la aparición la quitó de su rostro. Cuando la sensación paró, se detuvo en un camino de piedra que conducía a una gran casa, no era tan grande como la Mansión Malfoy, pero era impresionante. Harry tragó, nerviosamente. Odiaba las reuniones públicas, especialmente aquellas que estaban llenas de gente que no conocía o aquellas que sabía que lo despreciaban.

—Oh, vamos. Todo irá bien—dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. No eres el que va a salir en la foto del periódico por equivocarte con el maldito tenedor.

—No vas a equivocarte de tenedor. No conmigo a tu alrededor. Ahora, relájate—para sorpresa de Harry, Draco cogió su barbilla y le besó en la comisura de los labios. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie, ni periodistas, ni fotógrafos, ni siquiera los camareros. Draco nunca había mostrado afecto por él sin ninguna razón.

Draco tosió y ajustó más o menos la parte delantera de la túnica de Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry por un momento y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Harry quería apoyarse en él, tal vez, rogar un beso de verdad.

—Gracias—dijo Harry impulsivamente—. No hubiese podido hacer esto sin ti. Nada de esto quiero decir. Todavía seguiría dentro del armario si no fuera por ti. Así que, gracias.

Draco sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, una que Harry no había visto en mucho tiempo, no desde el malogrado beso, y ¡oh! Cómo habrían pasado ese momento si la situación hubiese sido diferente.

—De nada. Supongo que debo darte las gracias, también. Ahora la gente me escupe por la calle por atreverme a tocarte, más que por el simple hecho de haber sido un mortífago.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—¡No, es mejor! Confía en mí.

—Sigue sin ser justo.

Draco se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pasado mañana ya no será tu problema—ofreció su codo a Harry—. ¿Vamos?

Harry lo tomó, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Draco?

—No más sentimentalismo Hufflepuff, Potter. Necesito comida y alcohol, y no necesariamente por ese orden.

Con eso, Draco llevó a Harry a subir los escalones y entraron en la casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Notas finales.**

_(1)- _Kofta: se trata de unas bolas elaboradas con carne picada, similares a las albóndigas, se utiliza carne de vaca o de cordero que se suele mezclar con diferentes especias y a veces también con cebollas picadas. La carne se suele mezclar en algunas ocasiones con arroz, burghul, verduras, o huevo para formar una pasta que luego se asa.

_(2)- _Hechizo que sirve de interfono.

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos. **

-**Guest:** A ti por leer y comentar. Un abrazo.

-**raven black: **A ti por leer y comentar, pero no soy traductora, sino traductor. Pero no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado. Es normal, este es un mundo de chicas en el cual me estoy abriendo paso.


	3. Capítulo 3

Traducción autorizada por **Cheryl Dyson**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Cheryl Dyson, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

**Resumen: **Harry pensaba que era perfectamente feliz hasta que Hermione le organizó una cita a ciegas.

**Traductor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal (querida amiga, esto sin ti no hubiese sido lo mismo, un beso inmenso.)

* * *

**Gracias por esos 33 comentarios, ¡de verdad!**

**Todos ellos han sido contestados mediante PM, los que no tenían cuenta están respondidos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La cena era un infierno. Marietta Edgecombe llevaba el pelo recogido en un atractivo flequillo. _¿Para cubrir las cicatrices restantes, quizá?, _se preguntó Harry, sintiendo una culpabilidad conocida mientras se frotaba la nuca —realmente había tenido suficiente sufrimiento como para deseárselo a cualquiera—. Ella lo miró como si lo detestara.

Volvió la mirada hacia Draco.

—Pensaba que estabais bromeando —dijo.

—Nuestra relación ha salido en los periódicos durante semanas, Marietta. Ponte al día —dijo Draco y fue rápidamente hacia la mesa para reclamar su lugar en ella.

La cena se componía de pollo demasiado cocinado, puré de guisantes, coles de Bruselas cocidas en una salsa horrible y patatas, por suerte, comestibles. Harry mordisqueó la mayor parte de la comida y se comió todas sus patatas. El almidón no sirvió para absorber el vino.

—Para ya —siseó Draco—, ¿cuántos vasos te has bebido?

—Muchos —dijo Harry con decisión y levantó su copa para dale énfasis antes derribarla.

—Que Salazar nos ayude—murmuró Draco.

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—, ¡porque está muerto!

La gente se giró al escuchar la última palabra de Harry: al parecer, era un "faux-pax" (1) hablar de muertos en la mesa, incluso cuando el almuerzo había finalizado pero algunos aún comían el mejunje con sabor a café que habían servido en los postres.

—Vamos a retirarnos al salón de baile para un poco de entretenimiento musical —dijo la madre de Marietta, en voz alta.

Draco se acercó a Harry y le gruñó en el oído a través la cubierta de sillas que eran arrastradas por el suelo de piedra. A Harry le gustó bastante cuando él se acercó y gruñó; y si Draco esperaba reducir el mal comportamiento de Harry, recompensándole, se estaba equivocando.

—Te lanzaré un desagradable hechizo de sobriedad si no te comportas y te adhieres a nuestro guion acordado. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Draco se puso de pie y siguió a los demás, al parecer, sin buscar respuesta alguna. Harry la podría haber soltado de haberse quedado. Sentía sus pies pensados y chocó dolorosamente contra el marco de la puerta al salir. Tal vez un hechizo de sobriedad no fuese una mala idea.

El salón de baile no era nada más que una habitación de techo alto, cubierta con telas de un tono horrible, no lo suficientemente rosa. Dos candelabros de colores chillones iluminaban la brillante habitación y un gran clavicémbalo se tocaba a sí mismo en una esquina, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos corpulentas parejas giraban sobre el suelo pulido en un vals.

—¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó Harry alegremente, alcanzando a Draco.

—No, no lo creo—dijo Draco. Una mesa, al lado de una de las paredes, estaba repleta con copas de champán y un Cupido desnudo meaba un líquido burbujeante que iba a parar a un cuenco.

_Asqueroso, pensó_ Harry, y se rebeló ante la idea de beber más, por primera vez esa noche. Draco no tenía tales escrúpulos, y levantó el vaso para llenárselo con el líquido que salía por el pene del tamaño de un pulgar.

Harry se presionó contra la espalda de Draco, atrapándolo contra la mesa.

—¿Sabías que aún puedo hablar pársel?—preguntó Harry. Draco se tensó al escuchar a Harry sisearle en el oído. No lo sabía, en realidad, pero ¿quién iba a saberlo?

Draco se dio la vuelta, intentando no derramar el champán, y luego cogió a Harry de la manga y se lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación.

—Oye, tú. El plan era que te comieses con los ojos a algún tío y yo actuar como el novio celoso al que has _plantado._ ¿Te acuerdas? Ahora, deja de mirarme como un perrito enfermo de amor, no me tientes con la mierda del _pársel_, y encuentra a alguien adecuado al que quieras mirar. Por supuesto, no hay mucho donde elegir, pero el tipo alto que habla con Domino Netherwalk es un candidato potencial.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Realmente estabas tentado con el pársel?

—_El tío_—dijo Draco como advertencia.

—Oh, de acuerdo—Harry hizo un puchero, pero volvió a mirar al compañero indicado—. Merlín, no. Es demasiado alto… y ese… aspecto…

—No es necesario que salgas con él, Potter, sólo actúa como si lo encontrases atractivo.

—Bueno, no lo encuentro atractivo—dijo Harry beligerante. Para complacer a Draco, sin embargo, se giró y examinó la habitacion—. ¿Y ese de allá? No está mal.

—¿Morgan Blythe-Blakely?

—Un nombre impresionante.

—Está felizmente casado. Esa mujer que está aferrada a su brazo es su esposa.

—No lo hace menos conveniente. ¿De qué trabaja?

—Trata con importaciones, creo. No creo que sea conveniente en absoluto.

—Por supuesto que lo es. De acuerdo, parece un poco estirado y no me gusta la forma en que todo su agraciado cabello rubio está peinado hacia abajo. Gracias por no peinártelo así, por cierto.

Un codo se clavó en sus costillas.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Nada. Me voy a socializar. Quédate aquí y comete con los ojos a Blythe-Blakely, si es necesario. Y no bebas más —dicho esto, Draco se alejó y se puso a conversar con un hombre que Harry reconoció vagamente del Ministerio.

Harry, de nuevo, puso toda su atención en Blythe-Blakely, que daba vueltas en la pista de baile con su esposa. Era algo atractivo, aunque aburrido en comparación con Draco. También era demasiado musculoso y muy bronceado. Sin embargo, en un mundo sin Draco Malfoy, Harry supuso que sería suficiente. Se dispuso a comérselo con los ojos. Frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo hacer para comerse con los ojos a alguien a quien no deseaba.

Miró hacia donde estaba Draco y sonrió. Ahora, definitivamente valía la pena_ comérselo _con los ojos. Harry debería de haber sabido que estaba condenado al fracaso desde el momento en que Malfoy se reveló en el pub usando el _Galeón Glamour_. Draco era esbelto, elegante, ingenioso, divertido… y era intensamente odiado por el.él lo odiaba intensamente.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

—Hola, señor Potter.

Harry apartó la mirada de Draco para concentrarse en el objetivo previsto que se lo comía con los ojos y le sonreía.

—Soy Morgan Blakely-Blythe. Siempre he querido conocerle y estrecharle la mano al hombre que terminó con ese molesto Ya-Sabes-Quién. Tiempos difíciles, aquellos—extendió la mano y Harry la estrechó distraídamente. Blakely-Blythe tenía unos dientes perfectos y le recordaba vagamente a Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Hola —dijo Harry—. Encantado de conocerte. Veo que estás aquí con… ¿tu encantadora esposa? —el moreno miró a su alrededor en busca de ella y la encontró en el servició de té.

—Así es. Puede parecer presuntuoso por mi parte y espero que no te ofendas, pero la verdad es que me ahorra tiempo, me he dado cuenta. De todos modos, mi esposa y yo estamos experimentando cosas, después de estar casados durante tantos años, muchos años, hemos descubierto que nos gusta animar las cosas, por así decirlo, en la cama.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando la voz de Blythe-Blakely bajó a un tono complice y se inclinó hacia Harry, que estaba casi mareado por su colonia. Posiblemente, envalentonado por el silencio de Harry, Blythe-Blakely continuó:

—Dicho esto, nos preguntábamos si podrías acompañarnos en un _ménage a trois(2)._ Cuando lo consideres oportuno —se echó hacia atrás y sonrió triunfador.

Harry, con un poco de pánico, miró a Draco.

—Oh, el señor Malfoy también es bienvenido —dijo él sin problemas—. Cuantos más seamos, mejor, digo yo. Él está bastante en forma.

Las mejillas de Harry ardían y abrió la boca varias veces, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sentía como si un trozo de tiza se hubiese alojado en su garganta.

—No hay necesidad de que respondas de inmediato, por supuesto. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar en ello. Ten, mi tarjeta, por si aceptas. Una lechuza con un simple "sí" será suficiente —Blythe-Blakely metió una pequeña tarjeta blanca en el bolsillo de la solapa de Harry y le dio unas suaves palmaditas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio cómo Malfoy se acercaba a él.

—Hm. Gracias—dijo finalmente Harry—. Yo. Hm. Pensaré en ello.

Blythe-Blakely sonrió de nuevo, hizo una reverencia, y asintió con la cabeza a Draco antes de encaminarse en dirección a su esposa.

—Parecías hacer algo más que comértelo con los ojos—dijo Draco en un tono extraño en su voz que Harry no había escuchado antes—. ¿Qué quería?

Harry tosió y tiró de su cuello. Tal vez había bebido demasiado. Parecía que hacía demasiado calor en la habitación.

—Eh… Un trío —bueno, un cuarteto, en realidad. Harry abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero el rostro de Draco se ensombreció como una nube de tormenta.

—_¿Qué?_—siseó—. ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Harry se sorprendió ante el venenoso tono.

—Le dije que lo pensaría.

—¿En serio? —Draco cogió de la mano a Harry y prácticamente lo sacó de la sala—. He tenido suficiente. Nos vamos.

—Vale —dijo Harry, tratando de no tropezar. Alzó la mano que no estaba siendo agarrado por Draco y saludó—. ¡Adiós, Marietta! ¡Hermosa fiesta! ¡Gracias por invitarnos! —la llamó.

Ella le dedicó una mirada y un gesto desganado con la mano. Draco gruñó. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Draco se volvió hacia él.

—Voy a aparecernos, borracho idiota.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego tuvo que librar una batalla con su estómago, ya que se tambaleó lejos y aparecieron en la cocina de Harry. Draco lo soltó y se tambaleó hacia el fregadero, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Quieres un hechizo de sobriedad?—preguntó Draco, sonando casi diligente.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que estoy bien —dijo, mientras las náuseas menguaban. Abrió el grifo del agua y se echó en la cara.

—Bueno. Esto va muy bien para nuestros planes —a pesar de las palabras, Draco no parecía muy contento. Harry se volvió hacia él, parpadeando ante las gotas de agua que se aferraban a sus pestañas. Con un _Accio_ atrajo una toalla y se secó la cara con ella.

—Supongo —dijo, dubitativo.

Draco suspiró y pareció dudar antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Te veré mañana, entonces. No llegues tarde—se volvió hacia la chimenea.

—¿Por qué no te gustan las verduras?—preguntó Harry.

Draco lo miró por encima del hombro y sus labios se curvaron de manera perpleja.

—¿Qué?

—Te vi esconder los guisantes en la cena. Y antes, no quisiste comer judías verdes. ¿Qué tienes en contra de los vegetales?

—¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?

—Me he dado cuenta… de un montón de cosas—admitió Harry.

Draco arrugó la nariz.

—Las verduras son horribles. Puedo tolerar los brotes de soja cuando están debidamente preparados, pero el resto de verduras son repugnantes.

—¿Espinacas?

—No, gracias

—¿_Okra(3)?_

—Ni siquiera sé que es eso, pero suena desagradable. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? Es extremadamente raro cuando estás borracho.

Harry estaba balbuceando porque no quería que Draco se fuese, pero no podía pensar en una forma adecuada para poder detenerlo.

—¿Café?—preguntó Harry.

—No, no me importa tomar café.

—Quiero decir, ¿quieres un poco? ¿O té? Tengo cerveza de mantequilla. Y un poco de zumo muggle que a Hermione le gusta.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto.

—No, gracias. Tengo turno mañana temprano y luego tenemos nuestra escena en marcha —se acercó a la chimenea y metió la mano en el recipiente que contenía polvos flu. Miró a Harry una vez más—. ¿Vas a aceptar la oferta de Blythe-Blakely?

La mirada de horror de Harry debió de ser muy clara, porque Draco se echó a reír.

—Ya veo. Bueno, entonces —dijo Draco y su voz fue suave y silenciosa—, buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

* * *

A Harry le costó dormirse esa noche. Finalmente lo hizo sobre las primeras horas de la mañana y se despertó tarde; sintiéndose cansado y de mal humor. Tres tazas de té y una tostada de mermelada, no habían ayudado a calmar para nada su estómago a causa de su próxima "espectacular ruptura" con Draco.

Su plan había funcionado sorprendentemente bien. La prensa había dejado apartada casi su relación. Eran vistos tan a menudo que incluso las columnas de cotilleo se aburrían con ellos y eran noticia pasada para las mordaces editoriales como _El Profeta,_ y habían sido relegados por noticias más interesantes como el triángulo amoroso entre Kirley Duke, guitarrista para las _Brujas de MacBeth_, Emily Taylor, jefe casado del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, y Lorcan d'Eath, el famoso cantante vampiro.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué él y Draco necesitaban una ruptura pública. Seguramente podría alejarse en silencio y nadie se daría cuenta. Harry había tratado de convencer a Draco muchas veces, pero el muy imbécil cambiaba siempre de tema e insistía a Harry a seguir el guion. El moreno había intentado incluso mencionar el fallido beso, pero los ojos grises de Draco brillaban con tanto fuego que Harry se había reafirmado en el hecho de que Draco se lamentaba intensamente de aquel intento y habría deseado no volver a hablar de ese error cuando estuvo borracho.

Harry suspiró, se duchó y luego se vistió. Cuando bajó las escaleras, vio que una lechuza lo esperaba. Se quedó sin aliento hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era la lechuza de Draco, sino una lechuza ordinaria. El mensaje era de Hermione, pidiéndole que se conectara a la red flu en cuanto se despertase. Pasado un momento, una voz lo llamó desde la chimenea.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Estás despierto?! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de estar de humor para una bronca esa mañana. Se sentía un poco molesto con ella por compincharse con Pansy para tenderle una trampa con Draco, y para empezar, ahora estaba llegando a su fin de una manera muy poco satisfactoria. Él sabía que no tenía la intención de romperle el corazón, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Harry se sintiera miserable.

Era irracional la culpa, sin embargo, él no quería molestarla como un imbécil, así que se quedó fuera de la cocina e ignorando su llamada, se apareció y visitó una panadería muggle que hacía una tarta de melaza exquisita. Harry quería un poco de comida reconfortante. Después de la tarta de melaza, varias tazas de té y un poco de lectura a través del _Times_, vio que era casi la hora para irse a preparar su ruptura con Draco. Se dio cuenta de que preferiría apuñalarse la parte posterior de su mano, pasando por las palabras que rezaban: _No voy a decir mentiras._

Cuando salió de la tienda, se dirigió a un lugar para poder desaparecerse, pero una lechuza se abalanzó sobre él y se posó en su hombro. El mensaje decía:

_¡HARRY JAMES POTTER DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡REALMENTE QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!_

Harry se maravilló ante la capacidad de Hermione para poder gritar en un pergamino. Otra lechuza, la de Draco, aterrizó en su otro hombro y le mordisqueó la oreja.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!—gruñó y cogió el mensaje. Espantó la lechuza que llevaba el correo de Hermioney abrió la nota de Draco.

_Cambio de turno inesperado en el trabajo. Quedamos a la 13.00, no a las 15.00. No llegues tarde._

Harry se apresuró hasta la zona de aparición, maldiciendo. Ya eran las 12.35. Sujetó con fuerza la lechuza de Draco y se apareció en casa. El ave graznó y salió de su hombro en un torbellino de alas para posarse sobre la cama.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Harry—. Sabes que no te haré daño. Y ahora no tienes que volar tan lejos. Anotó un _"Allí estaré"_ en un pedazo de pergamino y la ató a la lechuza irritada, ganándose dos mordiscos en los dedos antes de que el animal saliese volando por la ventana.

Envió un _Patronus_ a Hermione y le dijo:

—Yo estoy en casa, pero voy a salir. ¿Qué es tan urgente?—se quitó la ropa a una velocidad récord y se puso la camisa, el pantalón y la túnica que Draco le había sugerido que usase, deseando haber tenido tiempo para ducharse.

El _Patronus_ de Hermione irrumpió y la nutria le preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡He tratado de comunicarme contigo durante todo el día! ¿Y dónde vas?

Harry se lavó los dientes y se mojó un poco el pelo con agua antes de tratar de peinarlo de forma que hiciese que Draco no lo mirase como si fuera patético. Se rindió y lo revolvió con los dedos. Estaba desesperado.

Harry envió otro _Patronus._

—Estaré en casa alrededor de las 13.30 —esperaba poder aplacar a Hermione. Ella no había dicho lo que quería, así que no podía ser una emergencia. Su encuentro con Draco sin duda habría finalizado para entonces; Harry quería que se hiciese con la mayor brevedad posible para poder sumirse en una depresión, posiblemente con una botella de algo fuerte y alcohólico.

Cuando decidió que estaba vestido de la mejor manera posible, Harry se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Se dirigió a _Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch_ y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana la última escoba de carreras. Un anhelo nostálgico al pensar en el quidditch le hizo suspirar pesadamente.

—¿Lamentas no haber sido un jugador de quidditch profesional?—preguntó una voz familiar justo antes de que el olor de Draco inundase los sentidos de Harry.

—A veces —admitió Harry y se giró para mirarlo. Draco parecía sorprendentemente despeinado. El pelo estaba fuera de lugar en una oreja, saliendo de una manera que lo mortificaría si lo supiera. Tenía manchas oscuras bajo los ojos y había una mancha color púrpura en la esquina de su mandíbula, justo debajo de su oreja—. ¿Una mañana dura?

Malfoy asintió.

—Me llamaron temprano y les he dicho claramente que iba a hacer un descanso.

Harry dio un paso al frente y colocó su pelo, viendo cómo Draco se quedaba sin aliento.

—Estás hecho un desastre—dijo Harry y añadió—: Me gusta.

Las mejillas de Draco se tornaron de color rosa.

—No he tenido tiempo para acicalarme —tosió y se apartó—. Y tengo que volver, a pesar de mi escapada. Hoy ha sido una locura.

—Sí. Acabemos con esto, supongo—dijo Harry, sin molestarse en mantener el pesar en su voz.

Caminaron a lo largo del conjunto de tiendas y Draco asintió con la cabeza hacia Gringotts. Varias personas se arremolinaban frente al banco, el mejor sitio para una escena pública a gritos.

—Bueno, entonces—dijo Draco al detenerse—, ha sido un placer conocerte, Potter —alzó la voz, dándolo todo para la escena de la ruptura—. Mira, ¡sé que estabas…

Harry lo besó. No sólo lo besó, sino que cogió a Draco de sus ropas y lo atrajo hacia delante en un beso agresivo y los dientes de Draco golpearon el labio superior de Harry, pero no le importó. El grito de sorpresa de Draco fue amortiguado por la lengua de Harry y no cedió por un momento. Lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, vertiendo semanas de frustración y deseo en cada movimiento de su lengua y en cada determinado vaivén de sus labios. Por suerte, Draco no lo apartó. Él no se movió en absoluto, salvo para devolverle los besos a Harry que, con suerte, parecían entusiasmados. Finalmente, Harry tuvo que parar para coger aire.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Draco, sin aliento y aturdido. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios rojos. Estaba increíblemente caliente y Harry no quería hacer otra cosa que seguir besándolo. Quería ver a Draco deshecho ante sus caricias.

—Yo no quiero romper —contestó Harry—. Y no quiero fingir más, no he fingido desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero esto de verdad. Quiero un _nosotros._ Te quiero a _ti_.

Draco sólo parpadeó por un rato, hasta que Harry empezó a pensar que quizá se había equivocado y Draco no lo quería en absoluto. Al menos hasta que Draco dijo:

—Esto es…una sorpresa.

Harry resopló.

—¿En serio? Y Hermione _me _dice que soy distraído.

—Pero no me querías. Antes.

—Sí, lo hacía. Realmente lo hacía. Pero estabas borracho y no podía aprovecharme, además pensé que sólo estabas interesado en una sola vez… no lo estás, ¿verdad? Porque quiero…

—Una relación, sí, creo que hemos dejado eso en claro. Debería haber sabido que ibas a ser un Gryffindor. Maldita sea, ¿estás diciendo que podríamos haber estado follando todo este tiempo?

La lujuria de Harry se puso en marcha al escuchar salir esas palabras de los labios de Draco. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se aparecieron en el estudio de Grimmauld Place.

Draco hizo ruido al sobresaltarse y sus dedos se clavaron en la cintura de Harry, justo por encima de las caderas. Era increíblemente erótico para los sentidos intensificados de Harry y Draco caminó hacia atrás con un sonido que era casi un gruñido.

—_Harry _—dijo Draco, sonando más a permiso que a protesta, así que Harry presionó de nuevo, a sabiendas que los muslos de Draco se apretaban contra el brazo del sofá. Cuando él cayó, Harry también, y entonces estaban en horizontal, acostados sobre el sofá que había sido el escenario de muchas fantasías, sueños en los que Harry se abalanzaba sobre Draco y no le dejaba escapar.

Draco era, sin duda, el mejor colchón que Harry había encontrado nunca, salvo por sus ángulos masculinos y una deliciosa dureza que presionaba en el muslo del moreno. Harry se restregó, justo allí, y un gemido, el cual hizo eco, retumbó entre los labios de Draco.

—Dios. Draco —Harry se estremeció ante él, pensando que podría quedarse ciego de placer. Draco estaba debajo de él, atrapado, esencialmente, y Harry quería tocar cada parte que estaba a su alcance.

—Harry, no podemos…—la voz de Draco jadeaba sin aliento—. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Pero tú no _quieres _irte —respondió Harry y repartió besos por la mandíbula de Draco. Sabía maravilloso; a sal, sudor y a algo con sabor a menta que probablemente era poción para hidratar la piel.

Las manos de Draco estaban encima de él, también; no lo apartaba, sino que lo cogía, apretando con sus manos antes de tocar otra parte.

—No, no _quiero _—respondió Draco—. Pero estamos terriblemente ocupados y tengo una gran responsabilidad.

Harry le hizo callar con un beso, maravillándose de que la palabra "responsabilidad" pudiese provocarle una oleada de lujuria aún mayor, porque la idea de Malfoy como sanador haciéndole un examen era ridículamente caliente. Harry ni siquiera sabía que pudiera ser tan pervertido.

—Seremos rápidos—prometió Harry—. Sólo lo justo. Un aperitivo de lujo como el que nos trajeron antes de la comida de la semana pasada.

—_Amuse-bouche_.

—Sí, eso. _Ese_. Un _Amuse-bouche_ por ahora, y más tarde, cuando hayas acabado de trabajar tendremos el plato principal. Y entrantes. Y guarnición aparte. Y _postre_. Y maldita sea, eres tan sexy cuando hablas francés. No estoy seguro de habértelo dicho —mientras Harry hablaba, sus manos agarraron la camisa y la sacaron de los pantalones de Draco, liberándose también de ellos, incluso de los calzones, hasta que sus dedos encontraron una dura longuitud de carne y, oh, era preciosa. Y los sonidos que emitía Draco cuando fue liberada aún lo eran más.

—Oh. Oh, Salazar, Harry, joder —sus manos abrieron los pantalones de Harry, el cual tenía demasiados botones, pero Harry no podía disponer de un rato para ayudarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como su mano subía y bajaba por la polla de Draco—. Yo siento lo mismo por… _Merlín_…por tu maldito pársel.

Harry miró fijamente a los ojos de Draco.

—¿Pársel? ¿El pársel te excita? ¿Te gusta? —siseó con unos interminables sonidos, cosas vagas que recordaba de su época en la que podía hablar con la serpientes. Fingió que eran palabras sexys, siseó venerar el cuerpo de Draco. Tal vez lo hacían.

Draco se arqueó debajo de él y respondió:

—_Vous êtes difficile à comprendre et complètement irrationnel, mais vous êtes si séduisante que je trouve me impuissant atuendos vers vous_(4)—mientras hablaba los nudillos de Draco rozaron la polla de Harry a través de sus vaqueros y sus caderas se sacudieron hacia delante involuntariamente.

Harry emitió un sonido ronco ininteligible y luego dijo:

—Maldita sea, creo que podría correrme si me hablas así.

—Interesante idea; creo que podría ser lo mejor en este momento—dijo Draco y palmeó la polla de Harry. Presionó con fuerza una vez y finalmente, luego, consiguió abrir los pantalones de Harry con la otra mano. Al momento, la mano libre de Draco estaba sobre él, mandando a Harry a otro mundo.

—Oh, sí, tienes toda la razón, esto es mucho mejor—dijo Harry balbuciendo, y gimió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Era poco menos que creíble. No sabía que a medio vestir, sudoroso, apresurado, una masturbación mutua podía ser tan satisfactoria.

No les llevó mucho tiempo. Después de un par veces en los que sus nudillos chocaron, acompasaron el ritmo masturbándose de manera frenética. La mano libre de Draco cogió su camiseta para subirla hasta dejar gran parte de su pálido abdomen al descubierto —Harry vio una tenue línea blanca con la que se comprometió a pedirle perdón más adelante, con suerte con los labios y las manos— y el moreno admiró la plana extensión de piel, incluso con la corrida de la pálida y palpitante polla de Draco.

Los dedos de Harry se cerraron, clavándose en los zapatos que aún llevaba, y una sensación de placer atravesó sus huevos y estalló en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo temblando. A través del aleteo de los párpados, vio cómo su propia liberación había ido a parar sobre Draco. Estaba concentrada en su ombligo y poco a poco se deslizaba por el lateral goteando finalmente sobre el cojín del sofá. Harry sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto, pero se sentía demasiado débil y saciado como para moverse. Su mano libre se aferró al respaldo del sofá para poder levantarse.

—Estoy hecho un desastre —dijo Draco—. Y también llego _tarde_.

—No llegas tarde —se burló Harry— Apenas nos ha llevado diez minutos —las piernas de Harry, sin embargo, estaban entumecidas por el trozo de tela alrededor de sus rodillas que las constreñía y uno de sus pies estaba empezando a desarrollar un calambre debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, entre los cojines del sofá. Harry se apartó de Draco y se puso de pie sin apartar los ojos de la polla de Draco, aún atractiva incluso cuando estaba flácida. A pesar del brillante orgasmo, Harry quería seguir, quería quitarle el resto de la ropa y sellar sus labios alrededor de su preciosa polla para sentir de nuevo su rigidez.

—Mi cara está aquí, Potter —dijo Draco, en tono burlón.

Harry se sonrojó y le miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento, eres tan…—Harry se puso torpemente los pantalones y buscó su varita. Draco le echó una mano.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo se te dan los hechizos de limpieza? ¡Me gustaría mantener mi piel intacta!

—Relájate —dijo Harry y lo lanzó. Si había algo en lo que tuviese mucha práctica, era ese hechizo en particular. Harry y su propia mano derecha estaban _muy_ bien instruidos. Un resplandor pálido flotó sobre la piel de Draco y eliminó todo rastro de su actividad antes de desaparecer.

Draco levantó una ceja cuando se puso de pie.

—Impresionante, debo admitirlo—metió el borde de la camisa dentro de sus pantalones, pero Harry se acercó y lo atrajo hacia él, doblando los dedos ante la bragueta abierta de los pantalones del otro, sus pollas aún rozándose cuando Harry lo besó.

Un silbido llegó a los oídos de Harry y por un momento pensó que había sido a causa del beso, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Hermione.

—Harry, yo…oh.

Volvió a repetir el silbido y Pansy Parkinson espetó:

—Maldita sea, Granger, es costumbre alejarse de la maldita chimenea después de… _Hola_, chicos.

Harry parpadeó ante ellas mientras Draco gimió y tiró de sus pantalones con fuerza. Harry tosió y se unió a él, alejándose de las chicas para colocarse la ropa. Le echó un vistazo a Draco, cuyas mejillas estaban teñidas de un delicioso color rosa.

—Yo venía a… bueno. Me refiero —la voz de Hermione sonaba tensa y Harry casi se rió ante su falta de verborrea. Era raro verla ante tanta falta de coherencia.

—Íbamos a convenceros, par de idiotas, de que no rompierais, pero al parecer tú has hecho el trabajo por tu cuenta —dijo Pansy—. Increíble, considerando los épicos niveles de suspiros de enamorado sin esperanza que he presenciado el último par de semanas.

—Oh, cállate, Pansy —dijo Draco—. Más tarde tendré unas palabras contigo, no te preocupes. Ahora, llego tarde —miró a Harry, quien lo contempló de arriba abajo y decidió que Draco no se veía tan mal para la mutua experiencia. La única señal restante de la actividad post-coital era un precioso rubor que podía confundirse con vergüenza. Harry asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Draco levantó su varita y luego se detuvo. Se inclinó hacia Harry y le dio un suave beso en los labios, para sorpresa del otro.

—Guardaré el plato principal para esta noche—murmuró.

—Estaré aquí —contestó sin aliento Harry.

Draco se desapareció, dejando a Harry enfrentándose con dos engreídas con aspecto de mujer.

—Entonces, ¿no habéis roto? —preguntó Hermione. Sus mejillas aún estaban rojas, pero su sonrisa era enorme.

—No hay ruptura —respondió Harry y sonrió.

Pansy suspiró profundamente y luego hizo un mohín.

—Pero yo tenía un _buen_ plan preparado.

—Diabólico, querrás decir —la corrigió Hermione.

—Todos los buenos planes son diabólicos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Harry se preguntó si estaban a punto de entrar en otra discusión sin sentido. Se criticaban insidiosamente la una a la otra.

—¿Queríais algo más? Porque me gustaría darme una ducha —y tenía que prepararse para cuando Draco llegase. Poner sábanas limpias era una buena idea. Posiblemente nuevas. Y caras.

Harry lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—No, eso era todo. Sólo quería decirte que te gustaba Draco y que dejases de hacer el tonto y que le dijeses que estabas enamorado de él.

—Y pensamos que mi diabólico plan podría ponerse en marcha—dijo Pansy y luego se puso un dedo en los labios—. Creo que debería llamar a Theo y decirle que no lo lleve a cabo. Lástima.

—No quiero ni saberlo—dijo Hermione—, pero sí, ¡llámalo ahora!

—Los Gryffindors no sois divertidos en absoluto—se quejó Pansy, pero se dio media vuelta y siguió a Hermione mientras cogía un puñado de polvos flu.

—Adiós, Harry. ¡Buena suerte!—dijo Hermione y luego desapareció entre las llamas.

—Sí, buena suerte—se detuvo Pansy y le dirigió a Harry una mirada mordaz—. Oh, y una cosa más. Si alguna vez le haces daño tus huevos servirán de alimento para los thestrals de Hogwarts. Que lo sepas.

Harry tosió y asintió.

—Yo… no pensaba.

Ella le dedicó una de sus sonrisas viperinas.

—Bueno—se acercó al fuego y se fue.

"_Slytherin, reflexionó Harry, podían ser malditamente temerosos."_

* * *

A las nueve de la noche, Harry era un manojo de nervios. Había pedido comida para llevar, ya que no confiaba en sí mismo para cocinar, pero hacía rato que ya se había enfriado. Harry había picado un poco cuando su estómago le recordó que no había comido desde la mañana, y la tarta de melaza no estaba destinada a sostenerle de por vida.

Se paseó, medio convencido de que Draco estaba en su casa, sentado con los pies en alto y riéndose de lo idiota que Harry había sido, insinuándose en realidad el querer tener una _relación_. Seguramente no podría estar en San Mungo a esta hora. Harry, preocupado, se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar con angustia, y todavía se debatía en ir al hospital y exigir el paradero de Draco.

En cambio, se puso a ordenar alfabéticamente los libros del estudio, sólo para tener las manos ocupadas. Una biblioteca bastante amplia llenaba la casa cuando él se había mudado, parte del legado de los Black. Harry frunció el ceño ante la cubierta encuadernada de piel de _La prímula perfecta – Los mayores secretos de una excelente especie_ y se preguntó por qué había tantos tomos que empezaban con "La". ¿Y por qué alguien iba a escribir tantos volúmenes sobre prímulas?

La red flu sonó desde el otro cuarto y Harry dejó caer el libro y como un buscador salió a toda velocidad. Ciertamente, ¿no sería…

—¿Harry? —la voz de Draco le hizo correr, sin importarle cómo podría verse.

Se puso de rodillas delante de la chimenea.

—¿Draco?

—Merlín, lo siento, llego tarde—su voz sonaba entrecortada y cansada—. Ha sido difícil… Bueno. ¿Te importaría mucho si cancelamos lo de esta noche y me voy a casa?

—Pasa —respondió Harry, sabiendo que sonaba desesperado, pero estaba aterrado de que Draco, con tiempo, llegase a la conclusión de que Harry no valía la pena el esfuerzo—. Aunque sólo sea por un momento.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró, pero pasado un instante, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. Harry se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás, sólo para sostener a Draco mientras salía del fuego.

—¡Tranquilo!—dijo suavemente Harry mientras colocaba a Draco en posición vertical—. Te tengo.

—Lo siento, yo…—Draco se irguió, pero no se apartó. Parecía cansado—. Estoy bien.

—Podrás estar bien, pero también estás exhausto. ¿Desde cuándo no has comido?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No me acuerdo, pero no tengo hambre, estoy cansado. Realmente, necesito dormir.

—Vale, pero tienes que comer algo o te despertarás en mitad de la noche con el estómago rugiendo. Vamos, te prometo que no tienes que hacer más esfuerzo que mover una sola mano y no te llevará mucho tiempo.

Sorprendentemente, Draco permitió que Harry lo llevase a la sala de estar.

—Eso fue lo que _él _dijo, Potter—emitió, él, una suave risa.

Harry bufó y se dejó caer a Draco en el sofá. Gimió y estiró sus largas piernas, los brazos cayendo a sus costados y la cabeza sobre el cojín.

—Espera aquí. Tengo rollitos de primavera bajo un encantamiento _Stasis._

Harry se apresuró en ir a la cocina y cogió el plato, canceló el hechizo de _Stasis _y recalentó los rollos con un movimiento rápido de varita.

Los ojos de Draco estaban cerrados cuando Harry volvió y pensó que podría ser demasiado tarde, pero un ojo gris estaba abierto al ver a Harry sentarse.

—Debo irme a casa antes de que no pueda moverme.

—Primero, come—dijo Harry severamente y le mojó el rollo en la salsa antes de ponérselo en la boca a Draco—. Abre —Draco suspiró, pero, obediente, la abrió y dejó que Harry le diese de comer. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo e hizo un sonido que hizo que la boca de Harry se secase.

—Está muy bueno—masculló mientras masticaba.

—Probablemente es debido a que estás muerto de hambre—respondió Harry y le dio otro bocado. Sus dedos rozaron los labios de Draco y su corazón palpitaba. Se alegraba de que los ojos de Draco se cerrasen, lo que le permitía a Harry por un momento mirarle sin reserva. El agotamiento se podía ver en cada parte de su cuerpo. Su pelo era aún más desastroso de lo que era antes, como si Draco se hubiese peinado a tientas varias veces. Estaba húmedo; probablemente se había lavado la cara antes de salir del hospital —la mancha había desaparecido—. Su rostro era hermoso y Harry lo admiró descaradamente.

Las cejas de Draco eran casi tan pálidas como su pelo, parecían casi invisibles ante la curva alrededor del borde de su frente. Sus pestañas eran oscuras, fáciles de ver con los ojos de Draco cerrados. Eran largas y gruesas, ocultando unos ojos que Harry sabía que eran del color de un cielo tormentoso, y tan cambiantes. Tenía la nariz recta y fina y sus labios… Draco se lamió el labio superior que estaba cubierto de salsa y Harry tragó saliva. La mandíbula de Draco trabajaba mientras masticaba y Harry recordó el gusto y el tacto de la misma. Quería acariciar su mejilla y pasar sus labios sobre la expuesta garganta. Quería… quería mucho más de lo que jamás había esperado de Draco y le dolía reconocérselo, más allá de la mera lujuria.

_Dile que estás enamorado de él_, le había dicho Hermione. Sólo entonces, Harry permitiría que la verdad echase raíces.

Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos y lo miraba. Harry se centró en el plato y cogió otro rollito de primavera para cubrir el repentino rubor de sus mejillas.

—Soy inútil para ti, esta noche—dijo Draco.

—No importa —respondió Harry y mojó el rollo en la salsa—. Me alegro que estés aquí —puso la comida en los labios de Draco y vio que lo aceptaba y lo masticaba lentamente. Era curiosamente íntimo, el alimentar a alguien.

—Ahora que he dejado de moverme, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo de nuevo.

—Entonces, no lo hagas—dijo Harry—. Me he quedado dormido en el sofá muchas veces. Es bastante cómodo. Te traeré un par de mantas.

Draco suspiró y abrió la boca para comerse el último trozo.

—Podría dormir, en este momento, sobre un suelo de piedra, así que creo que te voy a tomar la palabra. Gracias.

Harry conjuró un pañuelo y limpió los labios de Draco, resistiendo el impulso de lamerlos hasta dejarlos limpios, y luego se arrodilló para quitarle los zapatos y calcetines. Draco gimió.

—No tienes que hacer eso.

—Ni siquiera puedes alimentarte a ti mismo —respondió Harry con una risita—. ¿Estás lo suficientemente cómodo o quieres que también te quite la ropa?—le dijo esto último con una mirada lasciva exagerada y Draco resopló.

—Te he dicho que es inútil, Potter. Desnudarme sólo va a deprimir mi falta de compromiso para poder mantener una promesa.

—Lo aceptaré como un vale —dijo Harry y envolvió la mano alrededor del tobillo de Draco. Apretó y luego deslizó su mano hacia arriba del pantalón para acariciarle la pantorrilla. Draco suspiró, y era un sonido de satisfacción, pero cansado. Harry sonrió y se movió hacia atrás, bajando su mano hasta el tobillo de Draco y luego poniéndole los pies encima del sofá. Le puso unas almohadas debajo de la cabeza de Draco y le ayudó a colocarlo en una posición más cómoda.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dijo. Para cuando volvió con una manta gruesa, la respiración de Draco era profunda y regular, y estaba profundamente dormido. Harry sonrió y la colocó por encima de él, con suavidad y pasando una mano por el fino pelo sobre la frente de Draco. Le dio un beso instintivo ahí—. Buenas noches, Draco.

Harry apagó las luces y se fue a la cama, aunque la noche no era como hubo planeado, había sido bastante satisfactoria.

* * *

Harry tenía un sueño la mar de delicioso. Unos labios le besaban justo detrás de su oreja y un cuerpo sólido y cálido se presionaba contra su espalda, en forma de cuchara a su alrededor como un capullo protector. Suaves dedos dibujaban círculos en su pecho y un aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas en la piel tras los besos. Algo maravillosamente duro se apretaba contra sus nalgas, y eso propició una respuesta automática en la parte baja de Harry haciendo que su polla se despertase y se enfureciese. Gimió y sacudió sus caderas, deseando la dureza.

—Mmmm —murmuró alguien—. Pensé que nunca despertarías.

Harry, con una sonrisa, suspiró.

—Draco —dijo, adormilado y se hundió más profundamente en la alegría inducida por el sueño. No tenía ninguna intención de despertar de aquello.

Los labios de Draco se movieron hacia abajo del cuello de Harry hasta la curva donde encontró su hombro. Al mismo tiempo, su mano bajó desde el pecho de Harry, pasando por las costillas y ombligo, con optimismo buscando el lugar donde Harry desesperadamente quería sentir alguna parte de Draco.

—Lo tengo todo en uno, por suerte para ti—dijo Draco. Sus dedos burlaron el vello de Harry, dejando un feliz sendero, pero todavía muy lejos de la polla endurecida de Harry—. Si dices el nombre de otra persona en este momento, sería algo grave.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe ante el recuerdo de que el _verdadero_ Draco Malfoy estaba durmiendo en el sofá de abajo. Habría saltado de la cama si un brazo a su alrededor no lo hubiese mantenido en su lugar. La brusca inhalación de Harry fue bastante cómica.

—¿Draco? —se preguntó.

—Creo que ya discutimos eso. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Harry se relajó.

—Eh, no, pensaba que estaba soñando—extendió una mano para pellizcar el brazo de Draco.

—¡Ay!

Harry se rió.

—Sólo me aseguraba de que eres real.

—Se supone que debes pellizcarte tú, idiota.

—Bueno, yo sé que soy real. Sólo estoy… tú estás aquí—Harry movió una mano para indicar la cama, y luego se ruborizó cuando la implicación falló.

—Estaba abajo y tenía la impresión de que me querías aquí—para sorpresa de Harry, la cara de Draco comenzó a aproximarse, era maravilloso, despreocupado, la familiar expresión burlona había desaparecido y las líneas de expresión parecían más cautelosas.

La mano de Harry sujetó el brazo de Draco.

—¡No te atrevas a moverte! Utilizaré cuerdas mágicas para que te quedes aquí, si es necesario.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco y se relajó visiblemente.

—Pervertido. Esto es inesperado.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Harry en un suspiro lleno de alivio—. Bueno, entonces tendrás que quedarte y ver con que más te puedo sorprender.

—Estoy deseando verlo—Draco se inclinó y Harry cerró los ojos, preparándose para el beso. Gritó cuando Draco lo empujó al otro lado de la cama. Él lo miró confundido—. Ahora, vete a la ducha para que podamos seguir adelante. Me he bañado antes, mientras dormías profundamente.

—¿Me estás echando de mi cama?—preguntó Harry, malhumorado, mientras Draco se colocó las almohadas, como si se fuese a dormir.

—Cuanto más pronto estés guapo y limpio, más pronto podrás tener esto —respondió Draco y retiró la manta para revelar que no llevaba nada más que unos calzoncillos interesantemente negros. Harry lo miró boquiabierto por un momento, y luego toda la cremosa piel fue revelada.

—Volveré tan rápido como un buscador de quidditch—dijo Harry y se fue hacia el baño. En Inglaterra nunca una ducha fue tan rápida, aunque tuvo cuidado de prestar atención a ciertas partes. Cuando acabó, Harry se puso una toalla alrededor de las caderas y se apresuró a volver a la habitación. Para su alivio, Draco todavía estaba despierto; al parecer estaba hojeando un libro de consultas con el que Harry había estado trabajando varias semanas. Draco se echó a un lado y sonrió. En respuesta, el miembro de Harry, que había estado a media asta durante la ducha, se alzó del todo. La toalla ahora parecía una tienda de campaña y Harry se sonrojó.

Draco le tendió una mano y la vergüenza de Harry se desvaneció mientras caminaba hacia delante y dejaba caer la toalla. La lenta caricia casi física de Draco le otorgó más calor a la superficie de la piel de Harry, pero no había ninguna mortificación esta vez.

—Ven aquí —dijo Draco bruscamente y apartó las sábanas a un lado con un rápido movimiento.

Harry se le unió, subiendo a la cama y cayendo sobre Draco como una bestia hambrienta. Las emociones que había mantenido a raya durante semanas amenazaban con desbordarse. Besó a Draco para que no hablase. Los brazos de Draco se envolvieron a su alrededor y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus dedos hacían círculos suaves en la piel de Harry.

Harry besó con todas sus fuerzas, lamiendo la calidez de la boca de Draco y buscando lugares que lo dejaban sin aliento, lo apretaba con fuerza suficiente como para que Harry pudiese sentir cada movimiento. Así, embelesado como estaba le tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando Draco le dio la vuelta y lo inmovilizó en la cama, colocando los brazos de Harry sobre su cabeza con una mano.

—Tranquilo —dijo con una sonrisa Draco—. Nosotros, de hecho, tenemos varias horas y yo, por mi parte, pienso utilizarlas bien. Despacio. Mantén tus brazos justo ahí y no los muevas hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry tragó, más por la intensa mirada en los ojos de Draco que por sus palabras, y él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar a través de una garganta repentinamente seca. Sorprendentemente, su polla se endureció más. No sabía que ser dominado sería excitante, pero lo sentía.

Draco le soltó las manos y Harry obedientemente las mantuvo allí. Se sintió muy expuesto cuando Draco se alejó para echarle un vistazo a lo largo de su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido un buffet diseñado para el placer de él.

—Salazar —dijo Draco mientras levantaba una mano y pasaba los dedos sobre la piel de Harry, trazando un sendero desde la clavícula de Harry hacía abajo, hacia su ombligo, poniéndole la piel de gallina—, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he querido…

—No puede…—Harry se quedó sin aliento y se estremeció ante el roce y su polla endurecida como una roca empezó a gotear—, no puede ser tanto tiempo como yo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco. Sus dedos se mantenían en movimiento, acercándose a la polla de Harry sin apenas rozarla, y haciendo una pausa para peinar los mechones de su vello púbico, provocándole suavemente y rozando la sensible ingle de Harry.

—Sí. Dios, sí —dijo Harry y arqueó su espalda, desesperado por un toque más sólido.

—Abre las piernas —murmuró Draco. Harry lo hizo, obedeciendo con una presteza que le habría alarmado si no hubiera estado tan ansioso por lo que Draco pensaba hacer con él—. Bien —dijo con aprobación y luego pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre los testículos de Harry. Un grito gutural clamó desde la garganta del moreno, reteniendo la respiración. El tacto era aún más ligero que una pluma, deslizándose hacia abajo sobre el perineo de Harry antes de volver de nuevo a sus testículos. Harry pensó que iba a volverse loco de tormento y tenía que apretar sus dientes para evitar pedir más.

Draco se acercó e inclinó la cabeza para capturar uno de sus pezones, jugaba con su lengua y luego con los dientes mientras su mano apretaba y acariciaba los testículos de su compañero. Era la tortura más deliciosa que Harry jamás había experimentado. Draco estuvo un tiempo exasperadamente largo haciendo eso, alternando entre los pezones hasta que Harry se retorcía de necesidad. Su polla palpitaba con cada caricia y se esforzaba por no correrse.

—¿Te gusta esto, Harry?

—Sí, sí, sí Dios—balbuceó Harry.

—¿Quieres más?

—Sí —susurró, preguntándose cómo Draco podía parecer tan tranquilo cuando Harry estaba casi completamente deshecho.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

Harry se sonrojó, él no estaba por encima de la mendicidad en ese momento y Draco tenía que saberlo.

—Tócame. Toca mi polla, por favor.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Draco y sus dedos rozaron la longitud de la polla de Harry.

—Más —se atragantó Harry desesperadamente—.Más, más, _más_.

Los dedos de Draco se envolvieron a su alrededor y Harry casi sollozó ante la sensación. Draco le acarició una vez, dos veces… y se detuvo.

—¿Tal vez debería probarlo?—preguntó Draco.

Harry sólo pudo gemir y asentir.

—Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa—jadeó.

—No te corras —advirtió Draco y luego envolvió la caliente y húmeda polla de Harry. Su mundo se redujo a ese momento, y se mordió los labios lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos sangrar. Sus dedos cogieron el cabezal de la cama mientras luchaba por no correrse. Su respiración era irregular, dura y fuerte en la habitación.

La lengua de Draco bailó sobre su polla, lamiendo y provocando hasta que Harry fue reducido a la mendicidad de los sollozos.

La malvada boca de la Draco lo soltó.

—¿Quieres que te folle?—preguntó en el mismo tono tranquilo.

—Sí —respondió Harry, sabiendo que si Draco le hubiese ofrecido un _Crucio_ la respuesta hubiese sido la misma. Gracias a Merlín que Voldemort no sabía que Draco tenía esos poderes de persuasión durante la guerra o todo se habría perdido.

Draco se movió entre las piernas abiertas de Harry y murmuró un hechizo. Algo caliente y resbaladizo tocó la sensibilizada piel del moreno y un dedo de Draco rodeó su ano, por primera vez, enviando un nuevo estremecimiento a través de Harry. Se metió en su interior, sin detenerse hasta que fue enterrado.

_No te corras_, se recordó a sí mismo, Harry, desesperadamente, _no te corras._

—Estás tan listo para mí —la voz de Draco parecía sorprendida.

—Es curioso cuando te masturbas tres veces al día, y con varios dedos metiéndose hasta ahí deseando que fueran los tuyos —contestó Harry.

Draco gimió y era un sonido delicioso.

—¿Varios?—preguntó, y añadió un segundo dedo.

—Todos lo que yo podía meterme—dijo Harry,

—Salazar—dijo Draco en un susurró y retiró los dedos.

Harry gimió, pero sólo por un momento. Draco se levantó y maniobró los muslos de Harry, levantando sus piernas y doblándole las rodillas. Una mano agarró la cadera de Harry y con la otra, Draco, guió su polla hasta el lugar indicado. Harry ni siquiera había visto a Draco quitarse los calzoncillos negros.

Harry apretó sus abdominales mientras se alzaba a sí mismo, con ganas de observar —se sentía un poco defraudado por no haber podido ver la polla de Draco durante el proceso—, pero Draco dijo:

—Las manos.

Harry tragó saliva y se tumbó de nuevo, cediendo a la sensación en lugar de preocuparse por las imágenes. Bastaba con ver a Draco, con una cara magníficamente intensa, el pelo rubio colgando sobre su frente, los labios rojos y brillantes por la anterior atención a su polla. Harry mantuvo los ojos abiertos incluso cuando Draco empujó contra él, lenta y completamente.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?—murmuró Draco. Los dedos de ambas manos, situados en las caderas de Harry, ahora le acariciaban suavemente, como si quisiera calmar cualquier daño que podría haberle causado indebidamente. _Sanador Malfoy_, pensó Harry, y se preguntó cuántas pacientes de Draco estaban completamente enamoradas de él. Muchas, lo más probable. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, con Harry.

—Genial —dijo Harry y sonrió.

Una radiante sonrisa por parte de Draco fue la respuesta, pero casi de inmediato desapareció cuando Draco comenzó a moverse. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y se entregó a la sensación, meciéndose en cada embestida y tratando de mantener sus manos arriba y no tocar la suave piel de Draco. Se preguntó cómo sería hacerlo con las manos atadas. El resultado fue una oleada de calor que le hizo quedarse sin aliento y abrió los ojos para mirar de nuevo a Draco.

—Pareces tan…—Draco pareció incapaz de finalizar la frase y se inclinó para besar a Harry, moviéndose más lentamente a medida que lo besaba. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione tal vez estaba en lo cierto con su deducción.

—¿Sudoroso?—dijo Harry contra los labios de Draco y fue recompensado con una cálida sonrisa.

—Eso también. ¿Voy demasiado rápido?

—Creo que no lo suficiente —respondió Harry y alzó sus caderas, ganándose un grito de Draco.

—Oh, tú lo has pedido, Potter —advirtió Draco y apretó sus manos deliciosamente sobre las caderas de Harry. Se dirigió a continuación hacia Harry, moviéndose a un ritmo frenético y enviando oleadas de placer a Harry cuando su polla golpeaba contra el abdomen, cada estocada le hacía estar más cerca del borde. Tenía los puños apretados, desesperado por bajarlos y conseguir tocarlo.

Los entrecerrados ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe cuando una pulsera de plata en la muñeca de Draco brilló.

—Oh, Dios, ahora no —dijo Harry desesperadamente. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que sólo duraría…

Draco envolvió su mano alrededor de su polla y luego Harry se corrió de forma explosiva, restregándose en la cama con fuerza y gritando con voz ronca. Draco siguió moviéndose, prolongando el orgasmo de Harry hasta que sólo pudo quedarse tumbado observando, saciado al ver cómo Draco culminaba su propio orgasmo. El rubio fue muy silencioso al venirse, jadeando deprisa y arqueando la espalda. Era increíble.

Draco cayó sobre el pecho de Harry, no parecía molesto por el desastre, y Harry se agachó y paso una mano por el húmedo pelo de Draco.

—¿Tienes que irte?—preguntó Harry.

—¿Hm? —la respuesta de Draco era que estaba adormilado que provocó en Harry una oleada emotiva tontamente sentimental.

—Tu brazalete. Ha brillado.

—Oh, eso. No es una emergencia. Le pedí a Helen que me diese un informe sobre la situación de uno de mis pacientes. Una vibración significa que todo está bien—la voz de Draco retumbó en el pecho de Harry.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No estaba preparado para dejarle marchar.

—Bueno —cerró los ojos casi quedándose dormido. Se sentía pegajoso y sabía que tenía que levantarse y ducharse, pero estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverse. Un vago pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos—. ¿Draco?

Un rumor soñoliento le respondió.

—Tengo que confesarte algo.

—¿No eres gay?

Una risa nerviosa se le escapó a Harry.

—No, no es eso, definitivamente. Gracias por demostrar mi preferencia por las pollas, por cierto.

—Ha sido un placer.

—Sólo quería que supieras que nunca me ha preocupado la publicidad. Sólo… quería verte de nuevo después de nuestro primer encuentro en el pub.

Draco alzó la cabeza para mirar a Harry; le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Por qué, crup astuto?

—No voy a negar que era más fácil salir con alguien que fuese de mi equipo. Así que gracias, también, por eso.

—Te perdonaré el engaño, ya que al parecer estás enamorado de mí.

—Sí, lo estaba. Lo estoy—sonrió Harry.

—Maldito imbécil —dijo Draco y lo besó.

Se había colocado de nuevo sobre Harry y al parecer se estaba durmiendo una vez más cuando una idea pasó por la mente de Harry.

—¿Draco?

Recibió un suspiró como respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que accediste a salir conmigo me dijiste que había un precio a pagar? ¿Cuál era? El precio, quiero decir.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—Éste —admitió finalmente—. Éste, Harry.

_Yo no soy el único idiota_, pensó Harry para sí mismo, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras a través de su sonrisa. En cambio, acarició el cabello de Draco, le dio un suave beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, y ambos permitieron dejarse llevar por el sueño.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

* * *

**Notas del traductor:**

(1) **Faux pas:** es una violación de las normas sociales o reglas de etiqueta. Comunmente conocido como "desliz" o "metedura de pata"

(2) **Ménage à trois:** Actualmente, pero en un sentido más coloquial, el término designa con frecuencia a un trío sexual cuyos miembros pueden formar o no un hogar. Sin embargo, su significado se ha extendido tanto que incluso puede ser entendido como cualquier relación de convivencia entre tres personas, ya sea que el sexo esté involucrado o que no lo esté.

(3) **Okra: **Su fruto, una cápsula de forma piramidal, parecida a un pimiento alargado y denominada "espárrago del pobre" por los habitantes de las Antillas, se cosecha antes de su plena maduración y se emplea como verdura y como condimento

(4)_**Vous êtes difficile à comprendre et complètement irrationnel, mais vous êtes si séduisante que je trouve me impuissant atuendos vers vous**_**:** Resultas difícil de comprender y eres completamente irracional, pero eres tan atractivo que me encuentro impotente ante ti.

* * *

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**-Heva:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, un abrazo fortísimo.

-**Linne' Malfoy: **Sí, soy un chico. Me alegra que hayas regresado y te hayas topado con esto. Oh, me abrumas con tus halagos (carita sonrojada). Un abrazo.

-**raven black:** No pasa nada, no tiene importancia. Un abrazo.


End file.
